Second Chances
by Eris87
Summary: Ahkmenrah has been giving a second chance at life and he's enjoying it with October. Life was going good, but a new danger soon arises. How will everyone deal with it? And will it come between Ahkmenrah and October?
1. A New Beginning

**Here is the awaited sequel to the story 'True Love can Withstand any Barrier' Ahkmenrah has been given a second chance at life and he is enjoying the new world with October. Soon an new danger arises and everyone will have to work together to defeat this new evil. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

It has been five months since Ahkmenrah was given a second chance at life. It was hard adjusting to this new life, but he had Larry, Rebecca, Nick and of course October to help him. He used the name Matthew in public. For awhile Ahkmenrah forgot that was his name so he never answered to it, but he eventually got use to it.

Osiris, God of the Underworld, created another mummy to put in place in Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus. That way no one will suspect anything. October was impressed that he could do that.

For the first month October and Rebecca had been working hard to get Ahkmenrah a birth certificate and a social security card. It took a while, but they finally got that all done and now know one would even know he was a 3,000 year old mummy that was brought back to life.

October had convinced Dr. McPhee to let Ahkmenrah have a job at the museum as a second night guard. It was an easy job for him since he didn't need to know a lot about the new world. October always had to show him how to cash his check since he forgot. With both of them working and making money they were able to move out of Larry and Rebecca's place and got their own apartment.

Larry and Rebecca were still together, but they were having problems with their relationship. Larry was still trying to get his business going and doing that he was spending less time with Rebecca. October could see that was hurting her sister, but there was nothing she could do to help.

Ahkmenrah was still amazed the he was really alive. He enjoyed every minute of his new life and spending time with October. He loved her cooking and trying the new food of this world.

It was a cold winter morning and even though October enjoyed the winter she hated the cold. She never did well in the cold. This morning seemed especially cold even though the heater was on. October snuggled in her warm blankets, not wanting to get up.

"October my love, it's time to get up."

"Just five more minutes." October said sleepily.

"You said that ten minutes ago. If you don't get up you're going to be late."

October sighed. "Fine."

October reluctantly got out of the bed and looked at Ahkmenrah who was wearing nothing but his boxers. October smiled at him.

"You like what you see?" Ahkmenrah smiled.

"Of course I do." October walked to him and gave him a kiss. "Is there coffee ready?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

October had taught Ahkmenrah how to make coffee and even though he didn't like it October did and the young pharaoh learned that if she didn't have coffee in the morning she can be a little mean.

October made herself some coffee and a bowl of cereal then sat at the table and turned on the small TV that was on the kitchen counter. Nothing was on except the news which was boring.

When October was done eating she rinsed out her bowl and put it in the dish washer.

"Are you all right?" Ahkmenrah asked. "You've been quiet this morning. Have you been having those dreams again?"

"Yes, but last night wasn't as bad as the others. This time she was just stealing from a group of travelers in the desert."

Ever since Keket had possessed October she would some times have dreams of her past. Sure it happened when she was possessed, but they know she isn't now so they don't know why she keeps having the dreams. Ahkmenrah had been worried because some times the dreams would be so bad and vivid that October would wake up in a cold sweat. He felt helpless. October wasn't as worried like everyone else. She just assumed that since Keket was once apart of her that she now has her memories.

"Well, I should get going." October said. "I'll see you later." October kissed Ahkmenrah then grabbed her backpack and headed out.

After some thinking October finally figured out what she was going to do with her life. She was going to go back to college and become a history teacher. She still loves Egypt, but she thinks her life is headed in a different direction.

When October walked out of her apartment she saw that a new blanket of snow on the ground. She walked to the bus stop and noticed that people were getting ready for Christmas. She was so excited. This would be the first Christmas that she shares with Ahkmenrah and it will be his first true Christmas. October was going to make it special for him.

October couldn't wait until after Christmas because her history class will be studying ancient Egypt. She knew she was going to do well in that area. Right now they were finishing up about Romans. October asked Octavius for help on some things and he was more then happy to help her out. Jededaiah got a little jealous, but October told him that they would be learning about cowboys soon.

October soon got to school and made her way to her class.

Back at home Ahkmenrah was watching TV when he heard the door open. He looked at the clock. It was too early for October to be back so it must either be Larry or Rebecca. He looked over and saw that it was Rebecca who was carrying two boxes.

"Let me help you." He said as he went over to Rebecca and took one of the boxes from her.

"Thanks." Rebecca put the other box on the table.

"What's in the boxes?"

"I found some Christmas decorations so I thought October would like to decorate the apartment."

"Yes, she's been wanting to do that for awhile. She was going go go over to your place to see if you had any."

"Well, I saved her the trouble." Rebecca smiled.

"So how are you and Larry doing?"

Rebecca's smile faded. "We are still having problems. I try to support him with his business, but we haven't spent much time together."

"I'm sure things will work out. He is very excited about starting his business."

"You do know that if his business does succeed he probably won't be working at the museum any more? And who knows what the net person will be like."

Ahkmenrah had never thought about that. What would happen if Larry got his business together and they replaced him with someone who wasn't as kind as Larry?

"I still believe everything will work out."

Rebecca smiled. "I think some of October is rubbing off on you. I'll see you two tonight." Then she left.

It was three o'clock by the time October headed home room school. When the bus was at her stop she walked off, but didn't see the ice. Once her foot stepped down she slipped and fell right in the snow. Her face turned red as people around her just stared. She quickly got up and headed to her apartment. By the time she got home she was very cold and wet.

"October, what happened?" Ahkmenrah asked when he saw her.

"I slipped on some ice and fell in the snow."

Ahkmenrah shook his head. "You're so clumsy."

"Yeah, but you still love me."

"That's true."

October went in the bedroom and started changing into some dry clothes.

"Rebecca stopped by today."

"What did she want?"

"She brought two boxes with Christmas decorations."

October smiled. "That saves me a trip over there. It will be fun to put the decorations up. I think you will like Christmas."

"Will you explain to me again what Christmas is?"

"Christmas is a holiday where families get together and they buy presents for one another. You hang up stockings and we have a Christmas tree that we can decorate. That reminds me we need to get one soon."

"Why do you hang up stockings?"

"Well, it's and old tradition where you hang them up and Santa fills it with candy and some times toys. Of course Santa is fictional, but little kids believe in him."

"If this Santa isn't real why do you let children believe?"

"It's just good fun. It's like the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny and leprechauns."

Ahkmenrah looked at October with confusion. "You have strange traditions."

October laughed. "Yeah I suppose we do."

October went over to the boxes and opened then up. She smiled when she saw the decorations. They brought back good memories.

For the rest of the day October and Ahkmenrah put up the decorations. When they were finished October said it was finally looking like Christmas. Now all they need is a tree.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you all enjoyed it and there will be more soon.**


	2. The Deed

That night as October and Ahkmenrah headed over to the museum Ahkmenrah made sure October didn't slip in any more ice. He never knew how clumsy she really was until he started living with her and now he is extra protective.

When they got to the museum they saw Larry and Rebecca arguing.

"They're at it again." October sighed.

"They were arguing when we woke up." Teddy said. "And they haven't shut up since."

October walked out of the lobby since she was tired of them fighting and didn't feel like listening to them. Whenever she was alone with Rebecca or Larry they would always be talking about how the other one is so annoying and making them mad. She was tired of hearing it.

She walked in to the diorama room and sat on the bench. Of course this might have been a bad place to go because Jed and Octavius some times argue.

"I'm so tired of hearing them argue." October said. "It seems that's all they do nowadays."

"I know." Ahkmenrah said as he put his arm around her.

"Well, if it isn't Giagantis and the pharaoh who can now walk around during the day."

October looked over and saw Jededaiah and Octavius. Jed had a little grudge against Ahkmenrah for brining himself to life but no one else. Ahkmenrah tried to explain that he had the help of October, but Jed wouldn't listen.

"Hello my lad. Pharaoh."

"So how's life been treating you two love birds?"

"Just fine." October answered.

"How's life on the outside?"

"It is wonderful." Ahkmenrah replied. "I wish I could bring the rest of you."

"But then we would have an empty museum." Octavius pointed out.

October opened her bottle of water she had and took a drink.

"So, have you two done the deed? If you know what I mean?" Jededaiah winked.

October spit out the water that was in her mouth and Ahkmenrah moved so he didn't get wet.

"Sorry." October said.

"Is that a yes?"

"No. It's a no."

"You mean to tell me you've been together for five months…"

"Seven months total." Octavius interjected.

"Right seven months and you haven't done anything?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business." October said.

Ahkmenrah turned his head so no one could seem his face turning red. He won't deny that he hasn't thought about it, but he never knew how to bring it up.

"What fun are you?"

"A lot of fun."

October could have slapped him, but since he was only three inches tall she would knock him off the bench and probably kill him.

"So when do you plan on doing it?"

"Jed! Again that's none of your business."

"I think you should stop talking about it." Octavius said.

"But it's so fun to get her mad."

October stood up and walked off.

"You know Jededaiah, you can go a little too far." Ahkmenrah said. Then he went after October.

October went to Ahkmenrah's tomb and sat down by his sarcophagus. She didn't mean to sound so rude to Jed. He was just pushing her and she couldn't take it any more. Is not that she doesn't want to do it with him because she does. It's just that she's afraid. She didn't want to admit it before, but she is afraid to get too close because she is afraid the relationship will end.

"October?"

October looked up and saw Ahkmenrah.

"Hey. Sorry I walked out like that."

"It's all right." Ahkmenrah sat next to her. "I can understand. Jededaiah can take things too far some times."

"Yeah, especially with things that isn't his business."

"So when did you want to go look for a tree?" Ahkmenrah asked, trying to change the subject.

"Saturday sounds good. I don't have school and we are both off."

"Then it's a plan." He smiled at her.

The night was halfway over and things started to calm down. Larry and Rebecca stopped arguing…for now and Jededaiah apologized for prying in October and Ahkmenrah's personal life. Jed wasn't the only one butting in to their private life however. Sacagawea asked about them, but she did not ask about their love life. She was just curious on how their relationship was going and if Ahkmenrah had proposed yet. He hadn't yet.

October and Ahkmenrah headed home around three in the morning. When they got home October got a glass of water then changed into her pajamas.

"October?"

"Yes?" October looked at Ahkmenrah.

"About what Jededaiah said."

"Yes?"

"Did you…have you ever…do you…"

October smiled as she walked over to him and put her finger on his lips.

"Of course I have." She turned away. "I'm just…afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Getting too attached. I don't want to lose you."

Ahkmenrah turned October to face him. "You will never lose me. I'm yours forever."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Nothing could ever take me away from you."

Ahkmenrah kissed October on the lips gently, as his hands made their way slowly down to her thighs, and back up. Octobers hands fumbled with his belt as she tried to take his pants off, falling on the bed with her on top, October laughed softly under the kiss.

She didn't want to waste anytime after she finally manged to get his pants off, she ripped the shirt and tossed it to the side, October broke the kiss and stared at his dark skin, her hands slowly caressed his chest, feeling every muscle. She smiled as Ahkmenrah laughed, sending a chill up his spine.

Ahkmenrah slowly took her shirt off, his hands gazing her sides, rolling her over he unhooked October's bra, tracing her sides, making his way up to her breast, he started to caress her right breast with his left hand, while the other one traced her stomach.

October felt a tingling sensation as his hand traced her stomach, she ran her hands through his hair, Ahkmenrah pressed his body closer to Octobers, passionately kissing her neck,as he slowly penetrated her, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm,October let out a moan of pleasure as they moved a little faster.

"That was wonderful." October said when they were finished.

"Yes it was." Ahkmenrah held October.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my Queen."


	3. Good or Bad News

The next morning Ahkmenrah woke up before October did. He watched her sleep as he ran his fingers through her hair. It was getting longer now and she was so happy. Ahkmenrah smiled as he remembered the last October told him her hair was getting longer. She put her hand behind her back and tried to touch her hair. She got so excited when the tips of her fingers touched her hair.

October mumbled something in her sleep then turned over. Ahkmenrah looked over at the clock and saw that it was about time for October to get up for work.

"October, it's time to get up."

October opened up her eyes and smiled. "I had fun with you."

"I had fun too. We should do that more often."

October laughed as she got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and started a shower. Ahkmenrah came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" October asked.

"Yes, but I don't get tired of hearing it."

October turned around and kissed him then stepped into the shower.

"Should I go make some coffee?"

"Yes please."

Ahkmenrah smiled as he left to make coffee for October.

After awhile October came into the kitchen dressed in her work uniform. She kissed Ahkmenrah then made herself a cup of coffee.

"What are you working on?" October asked.

Ahkmenrah was sitting at the table looking at a piece of paper in front of him.

"My letters. Your language is hard to learn."

October laughed. "Yeah English is the hardest language to learn."

October looked over his shoulder to see how he was doing. He was copying down some of the words October had written out for him.

"This is supposed to be a 'D.'"

October took the pencil and made a lower case d. Ahkmenrah had made a lower case b for dog.

"It's easy to mix those two up."

"At least I have a good teacher." He smiled.

October smiled back. "I'm glad you think so. Well, I should head to work. I'll see you later."

October finished her coffee and put it in the sink. She grabbed her coat then kissed Ahkmenrah.

"Ana bahbak." (I love you)

"Wa ana kaman bahbek." (I love you too)

October then left and headed to work. Rebecca was working today and October wondered how she was doing. After she and Larry stopped fighting Rebecca pretending to be happy, but October knew she was hurting.

When October got to the museum Rebecca was sitting at the desk and she didn't look at all happy. Maybe she and Larry got in another fight. October walked up to her sister with caution.

"Hey Becky, how are you doing?"

"Just fine."

"Did you and Larry get in another fight?"

"No."

October could tell Rebecca was trying not to yell so she decided to go clock in. Once she was clocked in she was about to make her rounds, but she stopped when she heard Dr. McPhee yelling. Being the curious one that she is she looked into his office to see what was going on. He was talking on the phone.

After a few more minutes of yelling Dr. McPhee slammed the phone down. October was debating whether she should go ask what was wrong, but she didn't want to get yelled at.

October was about to start her rounds, but Dr. McPhee saw her and motioned her to come him. October prepared herself for what was to come.

"I suppose you heard all that."

"I was just passing by. Is everything all right?"

"No, everything is not all right. One of the museums in Washington DC is over packed with exhibits so they are sending some to us."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, but a little more warning would be nice and I would like to know what we are getting instead of them just saying they are sending us some exhibits."

"When are they arriving?"

"Some time after Christmas. I don't know why it's so hard for them to tell me what they are sending."

Dr. McPhee started ranting again so October took that time to leave his office.

October wondered what kind of exhibits they would be getting and why the other museum didn't say what they would be getting. She didn't agree with McPhee on a lot of things, but she did agree that it wasn't that to say.

October walked passed Ahkmenrah's tomb and saw a group of kids with an adult looking around. They must be on a school field trip. The teacher was explaining about the little information she knew about the young pharaoh.

"How did the Egyptians get the word pharaoh?" One student asked.

The teacher looked at a loss so October decided to go over to them and explain the answer.

"The Egyptians actually didn't use the word pharaoh when they referred to the kings. It is a Greek word that was based on an Egyptian word that means great house. It referred to the palace of the king and its greatness."

"Wow, you're smart."

October smiled. "Thank you."

"So they didn't call the king pharaoh?" Another student asked.

"Nope. Not until the New Kingdom did it become a form of address."

"That's interesting."

"Thanks for that." The teacher said as she walked up to October.

"No problem. I love Egypt and I enjoy telling people about it. Well, I better get back to work."

The kids waved bye to her then October left the room and continued her rounds. After that October thought about her career choice. She knew she was going to enjoy teaching kids especially on Egypt. She had so many ideas to make learning fun for them.

After a few hours it was time for October's break. She and Rebecca went to a nearby fast food place for lunch.

"So did you hear that the museum is going to get some exhibits?" October asked.

"Yes. Dr. McPhee was raging about it this morning."

"I can understand why since the other museum wouldn't tell him what we are getting. I wonder why."

"I guess they want it to be a surprise."

"I've never been to the museum in DC. Do you know what all is there?"

"There are a lot of things. One of the things they have is Kahmunrah."

"Ahkmenrah's brother? I hope they don't send us him. Ahkmenrah said they never got along and Kahmunrah even tried to steal the throne from him. I don't know what would happen if he came to the museum."

"Well, if he is one of the exhibits that come we'll think of something."

"We're going to have to."

For the rest of their break they just talked about Christmas and finishing shopping. October had presents for everyone except Ahkmenrah. She wanted to get him something special, but nothing seemed good so far. The siblings decided to finish their shopping on Sunday. Rebecca had to get something for Larry. She had been putting off getting him something since he was making her mad, but she wasn't not going to get him anything just because of that. She still loves him.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. October kept thinking about what they were getting for the museum. She was hoping it wouldn't be Kahmunrah. That was just disaster waiting to happen.

When October got home she saw Ahkmenrah passed out on the couch. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. October smiled as she kneeled net to him and lightly blew in his ear. Ahkmenrah turned his head a little. October blew in his ear again and Ahkmenrah waved his hand to try to hit whatever was blowing on him. October giggled as she blew again. Ahkmenrah opened his eyes and smiled when he saw October.

"Why must you torture me?" He asked.

"Because its fun."

October then laid on top of Ahkmenrah and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So how was work?"

"It was ok. I taught some kids a few things on Egypt. Oh and Dr. McPhee said we were getting some new exhibits after Christmas."

"Really? What are they?"

"We don't know for sure. For some reason the museum wouldn't say. But the museum that is sending us the exhibits has your brother and it's possible that they will send us him."

Ahkmenrah quickly sat up which made October fall on the floor.

"He can't come to the museum."

"Ow."

Ahkmenrah looked at October. "I'm sorry." He helped her up.

"It's all right. Just warn me next time you're going to do that."

"My brother can't come."

"Well, it's not a for sure thing so don't worry about it until it happens, ok?"

Ahkmenrah nodded.

"That's good. Now how about I make us some dinner?"

"All right."

October started cooking dinner and she started a conversation about Christmas. She wanted to get Ahkmenrah's mind off his brother. She could tell he was worrying about it. She was hoping he was worrying for nothing. Ahkmenrah had said before that if he ever saw his brother again there would be a big battle and October didn't want to see Ahkmenrah fight. Now that he is alive he can seriously get hurt or worse. October shook her head. She didn't want to think about that.


	4. Christmas Shopping

The next couple of days were busy. Saturday October and Ahkmenrah went to buy a tree. October was very excited, but Ahkmenrah couldn't get excited about looking at tress. He was only happy because October was. Her smile got bigger every time she saw a new tree she liked.

Getting a tree was similar to what his culture did, but with a different meaning. His people would get green date palm leaves to celebrate the god Ra during the winter.

After half an hour of looking, October finally found the perfect tree. She asked Ahkmenrah if he liked it and he said he did. It was a little taller then five foot and it was a full tree. They paid for the tree then tied it on top of the cab and headed home.

When they got home the set up the tree and started decorating it. The only thing that October hated about decorating a tree was the lights. Some how the lights always got tangled up so she fought with them to get them untangled. After ten minutes she got frustrated and threw the lights t the ground.

"Grr, I hate lights."

Ahkmenrah smiled at her frustration. He picked up the lights and started untangling them.

"You're cute when you mad."

"I don't want to be cute. I want those lights to untangle."

"I don't think yelling at them will help."

"I had to try."

After a few minutes Ahkmenrah got the lights untangled and handed them to October.

"Well, I got it half way untangled for you."

Ahkmenrah laughed. "Yes you did."

October took the lights and started wrapping it around the tree. It was a little difficult to get the lights behind the tree, but she managed while Ahkmenrah was just sitting and laughing at her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this."

"It is quite amusing."

October was almost done putting the lights on. She just had to wrap around the tree one more time at the top. She was wrapping the lights around the back of the tree and was standing on her tippy toes, but she lost her balance and fell backwards. She was expecting to fall on the ground, though it never came. She looked up and saw Ahkmenrah had caught her.

"Thanks."

"Any time." He smiled at her.

The two of them finished decorating the tree and it turned out very nice. October then went to her room and came back with a few presents and put them under the tree.

"Now our tree is complete." October said.

"You did a good job."

"You helped."

"Only a little. You did most of it."

"That's true 'cause you were laughing at me half the time." October playfully hit him.

The next day was when everyone was going to finish their Christmas shopping. October and Rebecca went in one part of the mall while Larry and Ahkmenrah went in another part.

"So what are you going to get for Larry?" October asked as she browsed the shelves.

Rebecca sighed "I don't know."

"Are you two still having problems?"

"Yes. I was hoping we could get through this, but I don't know if we can."

"Becky, it's just for awhile. He is trying to get a business going so of course it's going to be a little rocky. Once his business gets going then things will get back to normal."

"I hope so."

"What's he working on now anyway?"

"A glow in the dark flash light."

"Really? That's so cool and such a clever idea. If you're stuck in the dark that could come in handy."

Rebecca looked at her sister that said she was not amused.

"What? You don't like the idea?"

"I don't think it will go very far."

"Haven't you ever been in the dark and tried to find a flash light? I remember when I was going to college we had a power outage and I was trying to find a flash light. That was a pain literally. I stubbed my toe on my desk."

"I guess we'll see what happens."

While the girls were discussing Larry's business the boys were talking about the same thing.

"I almost have it figured out." Larry said. "Just a little more tinkering and I think I can get the flash light to glow in the dark."

"What does Rebecca think about it?"

"I don't think she's that thrilled with the idea."

"Well, you have been ignoring her."

"I have not."

"Rebecca talks to October on the phone about it. Rebecca feels like you are pushing her away and care more about your business now."

"That's not true."

"Then I suggest you prove it."

Larry thought about it and realized Ahkmenrah was right. He had been spending more time on his business then paying attention to Rebecca. He needed to make it up to her, but how?

The two of them passed by a set up of tables and benches and that's when Larry knew what he was going to do.

After a few hours the four of them met up at the food court and it appeared that they were all successful at getting presents. Christmas shopping took a lot out of you so they decided to get something to eat.

"So how did you guys do?" October asked as they stood in line.

"Just fine." Larry replied. "How about you two?"

"Good. I got the perfect thing for you." October looked at Ahkmenrah.

"What is it?"

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"I'll still act surprised."

October smiled. "Nope. You're just going to have to wait a few more weeks."

They got their lunch then sat at one of the few tables they could find. Another thing October hated about Christmas was the crowds. People could get a little crazy at this time.

"Hey Rebecca, I know I haven't spent a lot of time with you lately and I'm sorry. I was thinking you and I can go to dinner tomorrow night."

Rebecca smiled at Larry. "I would like that."

When October and Ahkmenrah got home she said she was going in the room to wrap the presents. Ahkmenrah waited for her to finish so she could help him with his except for hers of course. He was going to watch her then try and do it himself.

October came out fifteen minutes later with her presents all wrapped and put them under the tree. Ahkmenrah asked her to help him and she was happy to help. Ahkmenrah watched her carefully as she cut, folded and taped the wrapping paper. When she was done it looked perfect.

After October was done Ahkmenrah went into the bedroom to wrap October's present. He had much difficulty with it. He couldn't cut straight so the wrapping paper wasn't straight. The tape was sticking to everything and he was having a hard time with holding the wrapping paper in place while he was trying to tape it. How did October make it look so easy? It took him twenty minutes to wrap that one present and it was covered in tape and it looked a mess. It wasn't as nice looking as October's.

Ahkmenrah walked out of the room.

"It's not as good as your wrapping."

October smiled. "It was your first time. It took me years to wrap that good and even still my wrapping doesn't always turn out that good."

Ahkmenrah just nodded as he put the present under the tree.

"So what do you want to do now?" October asked.

"Well, we still have a few hours before we have to go to the museum." Ahkmenrah smirked as he pulled October to him. "I can think of a few things we can do."

October smiled as Ahkmenrah led her to the room and shut the door.

After awhile and a shower October and Ahkmenrah were ready to go to the museum.

"Where have you two been?" Teddy asked when October and Ahkmenrah walked in the museum

"We were just…busy." October said.

"Rebecca just told us that we are getting some new exhibits." Sacagawea said.

"Yeah I heard before."

"Are you excited?"

Before October could say anything Ahkmenrah answered. "No."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not." Then he walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Teddy asked.

"The museum that is sending us the exhibits is where his brother is so he's afraid he's brother will be sent here."

"So I take it they don't get along."

"Nope."

October walked to find Ahkmenrah. She had a guess on where he was. She walked to his tomb and saw him looking at his tablet.

"Ahkmenrah, are you ok?"

"I'm just worried that my brother will be here?" He answered without taking his eyes off the tablet.

"Maybe he won't even come. The museum in DC is big so there is a chance that he won't be one of the ones to come here."

Ahkmenrah looked at October. "But what if he is?"

"Then we'll deal with it when he comes. Right now don't worry about it."

"I know, but I can't help it."

"Come on, I know what will cheer you up."

October grabbed his hand then headed back to the lobby where they were setting up for a soccer game. Ahkmenrah decided to play so he can get his mind off things.

"Hey October."

"Hey Nick, how's it going?"

"Fine. Winter break is coming in a few weeks."

"Yeah it is. How's school going for you?"

"All right. I'm getting good grades."

"That's always a good thing."

The rest of the night people were taking turns playing soccer except for October who just sat at the sidelines with Sacagawea and cheered.

"So October, how's life been treating you?" Jededaiah asked.

He and Octavius were sitting on the desk.

"Just fine."

"Have you and the pharaoh done anything yet?"

"Again I don't think that's any of your business."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a mind your own business." October glared at him.

"Jededaiah, why must you always be so nosy?" Octavius asked.

"Because it's fun."

"You should find other ways to entertain yourself." October said as she turned her attention back to the game.

After a few more rounds October and Ahkmenrah decided to go home. It was getting late…or early depending on how you look at it…and October had school so she needed to get some sleep. They said bye to everyone then went home.


	5. Tests and Dinner

**A/N: The only character that belongs to me is October. The character Taylor Morton belongs to Miss Katherine Jonas.**

* * *

The next day was busy for October. She had to get up early to go to work then after that she had to go to school and she had a test in one of her classes that she completely forgot about. Ahkmenrah was still asleep by the time October had to leave so she just gave him a kiss then left.

When October got to work she saw Rebecca with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Larry and I are going to dinner tonight. This will be the first time we gone out in a awhile."

"That's good. So I take it you two aren't going to be here tonight."

"Nope. And besides its Larry's night off and Ahkmenrah is scheduled to work."

"Well, I hope you two have a good dinner."

The rest of the day was slow and boring. Rebecca couldn't stop talking about her dinner with Larry and October was happy for her. Dr. McPhee was still arguing with the museum in Washington. They eventually did tell him what they were sending, but then they changed their mind and decided to send something else.

October walked around the museum very bored. There weren't a lot of people at the moment so there wasn't much to do. Some time October wished someone would cause some kind of problem.

When it was two October was so happy that she was finally off. Today had been such a slow day. She clocked out then headed to school. On the bus she started to study for her test that she spaced. She knew she would do well on it, but she still wanted to get some more cramming in.

After ten minutes she arrived at school and headed to her class. She still had her head in her book and wasn't watching where she was going and bummed into someone. October fell backwards and landed on her bottom. The other person stumbled backwards, but didn't fall.

"I'm so sorry." October said as she looked up and saw Zack. She hadn't seen him in awhile. The last time she saw him was when she and Ahkmenrah went for a walk in the park and they ran into Zack. October thought Ahkmenrah was jealous as she talked to Zack, but October explained that she had no feelings at all towards Zack. She also thought they Ahkmenrah and Zack were having some sort of staring contest. They stared at each other and neither one of them blinked for several minutes until October said something.

"It's all right." Zack held out his hand and October took it and pulled herself up. "So what's so interesting that you weren't paying attention to where you're going?"

"I have a history test."

"Ah so you waited last minute to study."

"Well, I actually know this stuff, but I'm just making sure I got it all."

"Oh well have fun with your test."

"I'll try." Then they went their separate ways.

October looked at her watch and saw that she only had two minutes to get to her class which was still on the other side of the building. October picked up her book then ran as fast as she could to her class while trying to avoid people. When she got to class she was out of breath, but she made it in time. The teacher looked at her as she had rushed in and quickly sat down.

The teacher explained about the test and said the students had until the end of class to finish then she passed out the tests.

October looked at the first question when she got her test.

_When was Rome founded?_

October hit her head on the desk. She couldn't remember when it was founded. Didn't Octavius explain about the foundation? She decided to come back to that question and moved on to the next.

For the next hour in a half October worked on her test as she thought back to when Octavius was talking to her about Rome. She had remembered a lot, but other information she couldn't recall. When she was finished she felt she did well on the test.

"That test was actually hard."

October looked next to her and saw a girl who had red hair with blond highlights and blue eyes.

"Yeah, it was a little tough. At least we survived."

She laughed. "That's true. I'm not sure I'll survive the final. I'm Taylor by the way."

"I'm October."

"That's an interesting name. Were you born in October?"

"No, I was born in June. I don't know how my parents came up with October for a name."

"Well, it's very unique."

"Yeah it is."

"I can't believe our final is in two weeks." Taylor said as they walked out of the classroom.

"I know its come so fast."

"Are you excited about next semester?"

"Yeah, we'll be learning about Egypt and I love Egypt."

"It will be interesting. Hey we should get together so we can study for the final."

"That sounds good."

"I'll give you my number."

Taylor ripped out a piece of paper from her binder and wrote down her number then gave it to October. October used the bottom of the paper to write her number. She ripped that part off and handed it to Taylor.

"Ok, I'll give you a call or you can give me a call when we're ready to study."

"All right I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Then the two girls went their separate ways. October thought it was good to have some to study with. It made studying more fun.

When October got home she noticed the house smelt like smoke.

"Ahkmenrah?"

"October? Don't come in the kitchen."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, everything is under control."

Ahkmenrah let out a gasp then there was a loud crash.

"Are you sure everything's fine?"

October walked over to the kitchen, but before she could go in Ahkmenrah quickly came out and blocked the entrance. October laughed at what she saw. He was covered in flour from head to foot.

"What are you doing in there?"

Ahkmenrah sighed as he stepped aside and let October into the kitchen. The room was a mess. Pots and pans were scattered across the counter, food was everywhere and so was the flour. The oven was opened and smoke was coming out.

"I tried to make dinner for you. I guess I need some more practice."

October looked at Ahkmenrah and smiled. "That was a nice gesture. Thank you."

"Sorry I messed up the kitchen."

"It's all right. I'll clean it later. How about we just go out to eat?"

Ahkmenrah nodded.

"Though I think you should take a shower first."

"Yes, that would be a good idea."

Ahkmenrah took a quick shower and changed into some clean clothes. Then he and October went out to dinner before heading over to the museum.

At that same time Larry was getting ready for his dinner date with Rebecca. Rebecca was getting off work now so she was just going to meet him at the place. He was all ready and headed out the door when his phone rang. He looked at his watch and saw he had time before he had to meet Rebecca so he decided to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Larry Daley?"

"This is him."

"Larry, this is James Davis. I have been going over your product and I think it is a great idea. I would like to meet so we can discuss your future career."

James Davis was the man Larry was trying to pitch his idea to so he can get his business going. It had taken a lot of convincing, but now he wanted to meet. Larry was so excited. This was a once in a life time opportunity.

"That's great. When would you want to meet?"

"Would tonight be good for you? I have a plane to catch tomorrow morning for a meeting in Japan and I won't be back for a few weeks."

"Yeah, tonight will work."

"Good."

James gave Larry the address where to meet him then he headed over there.

Rebecca had gotten off work twenty minutes ago and she had gotten dressed up at work. She arrived at the Olive Garden where she and Larry were going to have dinner. Rebecca asked if Larry had arrived yet and the waiter said no. He seated her at a table so she waited for him.

At the museum October was laying on the bench in the diorama with her head on Ahkmenrah's lap and holding an ice pack on her head.

"If I ever find out who threw the Frisbee is dead."

"People did tell you to watch out." Ahkmenrah said.

"They should have yelled my name. How was I supposed to know they were talking to me?"

"Maybe 'cause the Frisbee was flying right towards you." Jededaiah said.

"Yeah I saw that after I turned around and it hit me in the head."'

"How are you feeling?" Octavius asked.

"Well, the pain in my head has gone done a little. It's still throbbing though."

"I wish I could see that again. It hit you right in the middle of your forehead and you fell down like you got hit with something heavier." Jededaiah laughed. "Then you whine like a baby."

"Let me throw a Frisbee at you and see how you like it." October went to get up, but Ahkmenrah pulled her back down.

"Don't give yourself a bigger headache."

"I hope Rebecca is having a better night then me."

An hour had passed and Rebecca knew that Larry wasn't coming. She got up without ordering anything and left the restaurant in tears.

Rebecca had gone home to look for Larry, but he wasn't there. She didn't even bother trying to call him on his phone. She didn't feel like staying home so she went to the nearest hotel and rented a room for the night.


	6. Discussions

**I realized that I don't think I ever explained about October's parents so in this chapter they will be mentioned lol.

* * *

**

The next morning as October was getting ready for work she got a call from a very frantic Larry. He was talking so fast October couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Larry, calm down."

Larry took a deep breath then started in a calmer voice. "I don't know where Rebecca is. She wasn't home when I got home and she isn't answering her phone."

"What do you mean she wasn't home when you got home? Didn't you two go out to dinner last night?"

October heard Larry curse followed by a loud noise that sounded like he kicked something.

"I'm guessing you forgot?"

"James Davis called me last night and wanted to meet about my product and starting my business. I was so excited I spaced out that I was supposed to meet her."

"You spaced it out!" October started yelling. "How could you space that out? Is your business more important then your girlfriend?"

"Of course not."

"Well it sure sounds like it. I wouldn't worry about Rebecca. I'm sure she's just avoiding you." Then October hung up.

"Is everything all right?" Ahkmenrah asked as he walked in the room. "I heard yelling."

"Larry forgot about his date with Rebecca. He was too busy going to a meeting for his business. Next time I see Larry I'm going to kill him."

Ahkmenrah walked up to October and started massaging her shoulders.

"I know you're angry with him, but I don't think killing him will do any good."

"It will make me feel better."

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "It might make you feel better, but then Nick would be without a father."

"Fine then I won't kill him. I'll just beat him to a pulp."

Ahkmenrah kissed October. "You better go to work before you're late."

"Yeah all right. I'll see you later." October kissed him then left.

October was so mad at Larry. How could he forget his date with Rebecca? Sure he is trying to get his business going and all, but that's no excuse. October knew her sister must be really hurt right now. That was a stupid thing Larry did.

When October got to work she saw Rebecca sitting at the desk. As she got closer October saw her eyes were all red from crying. When Rebecca saw October she tried to put on a smile, but failed.

"Sorry to hear about last night." October said.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Larry called me this morning. He was all worried because he didn't know where you were."

"He should have known since he missed our date I wouldn't be home. Did he tell you why he forgot."

"Yeah he did."

"What was his excuse?"

"He went to meet a guy to get his business going."

October didn't want to tell Rebecca that, but she had to know. She could see the hurt in her sister's eyes and knew she was fighting back tears.

"Rebecca-"

"Excuse me I have a tour to give." Then Rebecca walked off.

October looked at her sister sadly. She wished there was something she could do to cheer her up, but there was nothing she could do. Larry could be so dumb sometimes.

For the rest of the day Rebecca was very quiet. Every time October tried to talk to her she would just give short answers then go back to being quiet. October was so mad at Larry right now she wanted to hit him. How could he do this to her?

October was clocking out when Rebecca walked up to her.

"I came to a decision about Larry."

"What's that?"

"After Christmas I'm going…I'm going to leave. I can't deal with him any more and I'm not as happy as I was."

"Well, you have to do what's best for you."

"I'm not just going to leave him. I'm going to leave New York."

October looked at her sister with shock. "What?"

"I decided it was time to visit mom and dad. It's been awhile since I've seen them."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know. I already put in my two weeks notice."

October nodded. "I understand."

"Don't worry it won't be a permanent thing."

"I hope not. I'll miss you too much."

"When was the last time you saw mom and dad?"

October shrugged her shoulders. "It's been awhile."

"Since you and dad got in that fight?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"You can't avoid them forever."

October sighed. "I know."

October and Rebecca walked out of the museum and October saw Larry running across the street with Ahkmenrah.

"Um Larry is coming over."

Rebecca looked over then started walking the other way.

"Rebecca, wait."

"Why should I?" She asked without stopping.

"Listen I'm sorry about last night."

Rebecca stopped and glared at Larry. "You're sorry? Your business is more important then me."

"No it's not."

"It sure seems that way to me."

"I know I messed up and you're angry, but-"

"You're right, you did mess up. And I'm not angry. I'm passed angry. I'm pissed off."

October took a step back. It wasn't often Rebecca got mad, but when she did she was scary and October always hid from her until she calmed down.

Rebecca and Larry started arguing and Rebecca was yelling while Larry remained calm. People around them were staring, but that didn't seem to bother the couple.

"So how was your day?" October asked Ahkmenrah.

"Um…it was ok. Larry came over and kept saying he was sorry and wanted to make it up to Rebecca."

"Some how I don't think Rebecca is going to forgive him that easily. If you two are going to continue to argue I'm going home."

October started walking while Rebecca and Larry continued to argue; not even acknowledging October said anything.

As October and Ahkmenrah were walking home he asked how her day was and she told him that nothing exciting happened and explained that Rebecca was going to visit their parents after Christmas.

"Where do your parents live?"

"Nevada. That's on the other side from where we are."

"Why haven't you ever talked about them?"

"Because my dad and I fight a lot and the last time we talked we got in this big argument and he said I should go for something realistic. He said I made up Egyptologist because I am so into Egypt that I want a profession for it."

"Wow, that's harsh."

"Yeah, so when I left for college I just told him bye and never really talked to him."

"How long as it been?"

"A year and a half."

"So almost two years? Maybe you should talk to him."

"Yeah, I think he'll be proud of me that I'm not going to be an Egyptologist. I can hear him now. "You finally realized Egyptologist isn't a real profession. Good for you.""

"October, you shouldn't stop talking to your father just because he didn't believe in what you were going for. What if he died tomorrow? Would you have any regrets?"

October sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to him."

When October got home Ahkmenrah handed her the phone and she just stared at it like she didn't know what to do. She knew she should talk to her dad since it's been so long, but she was a little nervous. She was afraid of what he might say.

October took a deep breath then dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. it felt like hours had gone by when she hear someone say hello.

"Mom, its October."

"Hey honey, how have you been?" She sounded happy to hear from October.

"I've been good. I moved to New York and attending college. I also have a boyfriend."

"That's great. What's his name?"

"Ahk…Matthew."

"You'll have to let us meet him one day."

"So uh is…is dad around?"

"Yes. Would you like to talk to him?"

October's mind was screaming no, but her mouth said yes.

"So you finally got the nerve to call, did you?"

"Yes dad."

"You still living in your fantasy world?"

"I was never living in a fantasy world. If you watch the discovery channel you'll know an Egyptologist is a real profession."

"If you say so."

October bawled her hand into a fist. He was making her mad and Ahkmenrah could see. He started caressing her hand to make her feel better.

"So why did you call?"

"Well, it's been awhile since I called and I was-"

"You were feeling guilty, right?"

"My boyfriend talked some sense into me. He told me I can't stop talking to you just because we don't agree."

"Well he sounds like a nice boy."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't call sooner because-"

"Because you were afraid I would shatter you dreams even more then I have?"

"Um well, yeah."

"I'm sorry October. I know I hurt you when I said those things. I should have supported you no matter what you chose."

October couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he actually apologizing to her?

"I have been doing a lot of thinking and I should have been more considerate of your career choice. Whatever you decide, I will support you."

"Thanks dad. That means a lot."

"So what are you doing now?"

"I'm going to school to be a history teacher."

"What happened to an Egyptologist?"

"My life went on a different path, but I still love Egypt."

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry again for everything."

"It's all right, dad. We can start over again."

"I would like that. I've missed talking to you."

"And I've missed talking to you."

"Don't be a stranger."

October gave her dad her number then hung. She was actually glad Ahkmenrah made her call. She had made things right with her dad. It makes her feel guilty that she didn't call sooner. Then they could have made up and she wouldn't have spent almost two years avoiding her dad.

"So, how did it go?"

October smiled. "It went well actually. He apologized for what he said and he said he'll support me for whatever I choose to do."

"That's good. Now aren't you glad I made her call?"

October laughed. "Yes, I'm glad."

* * *

**What October's dad said about Egyptologist not being a real profession is what my high school counselor said to me when I asked about information on it. That made me so mad I walked out of his office.**


	7. Merry Christmas

**Hey everyone this one is kind of long so grab a soda and popcorn and enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**

It was a hectic couple of weeks. Larry and Rebecca were still arguing. She would stay over with October and Ahkmenrah for a few days then when she went back home she made Larry sleep on the couch. October was just hoping that they could put aside their differences for Christmas.

October had been busy studying for her final. She was stressing out and Ahkmenrah could tell. While she studied he would often massage her neck, but some times she got distracted.

Right now October was trying to study, but Rebecca kept calling her every ten minutes ranting about what Larry did now. October wouldn't take it any more so she decided to go somewhere else to study. She took out Taylor's number and dialed. After a few minutes of talking they decided on a place to meet and study.

They decided to meet up in a coffee shop. By the time October got there Taylor was already waiting for her.

"Hey, I hope you weren't waiting long." October said as she sat down.

"No I just got here a few minutes ago. Are you ok? You look a littler irritated."

"My sister and her boyfriend are having problems. I love my sister and I don't like that they are fighting, but I'm getting tired of her ranting to me about everything he does that annoys her."

"Yeah that would annoy me too. So, shall we start studying?"

"Yeah."

For the next hour and a half the two girls studied for their final. Both of them knew the material very well and knew they would pass the test. When they were done studying they went to the bookstore that was across the street. Taylor wanted to by a new book about the ancient Greeks.

While Taylor was looking at he Greek books, October was looking at the books about ancient Egypt. She scanned the many selections until one certain book caught her eye. She picked it up and flipped through it. She thought Ahkmenrah would be interested in it so she decided to get it.

After twenty more minutes of browsing the books Taylor finally found the book she wanted. The two girls paid for their books then left.

"So what book did you get?" Taylor asked as they walked outside.

"A book about the pharaoh Ahkmenrah."

"Ahkmenrah? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Well, they do have him at the museum."

"Oh yeah I remember. You and I should go there some time."

"I work there so I'm sure I can get us a good deal."

"That would be so cool."

The two of them talked for a little bit longer then when their separate ways. It was four o'clock by the time October got home. She was glad to get out of the house for awhile.

"Hey, how did your study go?"

"It went goo. I think I'll pass the test."

"That's good." Ahkmenrah kissed her. Then he noticed the bag in her hand. "What's that?"

"Oh I got a book. I thought it would be an interesting read."

October took out the book and handed it to him. It took Ahkmenrah a few minutes to figure out what it was. He had a little help from October who told him what letter was what since he forgot.

"It's a book about me?"

"Yep. I'm sure you'll get a laugh at some of the theories they have."

"You'll have to read it to me some time."

"Or you could read it yourself."

"Yes, but then it would take me the rest o my life just to finish one sentence. It's hard remembering your letters."

"I know it takes awhile, but you have a good teacher." October smiled.

"Oh by the way Rebecca called for you."

October groaned. "Why can't she leave me alone for awhile? I don't care what annoys her about Larry."

"She wanted to know if she could stay the night here. I told her I would ask when you got home."

"I love my sister dearly, but she needs to work this out. She stayed here for the last week and she kept barging into our room whenever she thought about something new that annoyed her about Larry."

"Yes, that was a little disappointing. I couldn't have any fun with you."

"Well, I think it should be just you and I tonight. Rebecca can come over tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled at her.

For the next few days October continued to study and finally it was the day of her test. She was a little nervous even though she knew the material. Finals always made her nervous since this would determine if you got to move on to the next course.

October was doing well until she came to a question about Julius Caesar. The question asked when he died.

She thought about it. She remembered reading about. That was the night she was stressed out and Ahkmenrah was massaging her neck. That felt good. He had such a gentle touch and his kisses were so soft.

October hit her head. _Focus. This is no time to daydream._

October thought about it a little more then remembered he died on March 15th 44 B.C. The rest of the test was easy, but she still had trouble on a few questions.

"I'm so glad that's over." Taylor said as she and October left the class.

"Yeah me too. I think my hand is cramped up." October said as she shook her hand.

"And now we are on winter break. I'm going to DC to see my parents so I'll see you after the break."

"All right. Have fun."

"You too."

October couldn't believe that the first semester of school was over and in a few short days it would be Christmas. This was going to be Ahkmenrah's first one so she was going to make it a day he would never forget.

It was finally Christmas Eve and October was so excited. She woke up early so she could start cooking for dinner. She was making the turkey, macaroni salad, deviled eggs, and putting a vegetable plate together. Rebecca was doing some cooking as well at her own house.

Ahkmenrah was helping as much as he could, but he always got confused on what to put in what and how much. October appreciated him trying to help, but she said she could handle it. He kept practicing his letters. He was getting better, though he still had trouble identifying a few and he would mix some up with others.

He was grateful with October because every time he asked for help she would stop what she was doing to help him. He apologized for being a burden, but October just smiled and said he was never a burden.

It was five o'clock by the time the turkey was done and October and Ahkmenrah headed over to Larry and Rebecca's. All the way there October was praying that her sister and Larry would not argue. She wanted this dinner to be perfect.

October and Ahkmenrah arrived at Larry and Rebecca's house. Being the klutz that she is, October slipped on some ice and she was worried that the turkey would fall to the ground and it wouldn't be good any more. Lucky for her Ahkmenrah caught her before she or the turkey fell. She thanked him as she thought that was a bad omen that something was going to go wrong tonight.

As the two of them made their way to the door October heard some yelling and she could have sworn she heard Rebecca telling Larry not to mess anything up. When October walked up to the door Rebecca opened the door with a smile.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey, is everything all right?"

"Of course."

Dinner had been better then what October thought it would be. There were no arguments and even when Larry was drumming his fingers on the table Rebecca didn't get mad.

After dinner Rebecca served everyone her pumpkin pie that she had made. It was October's favorite pie so she ate hers within a minute. Ahkmenrah stared at her.

"What?"

"I've never seen you eat that fast."

"I tend to eat pumpkin pie fast so I can go back for seconds."

October put another pie on her plate and piled whipped cream on top; Ahkmenrah just shook his head.

When everyone was done eating desert Rebecca and October were cleaning the dished while the guys were talking about who knows what in the living room.

"So…how soon after tomorrow are you going to leave?" October asked as she dried a plate.

"I'll be leaving in a week."

"That soon?"

"I'm sorry, but the sooner the better."

Nick was listening in on their conversation and he saw the sadness on October's face. He smiled as he thought up a plan to get her to cheer up.

"Hey October."

October turned around and was greeted with whipped cream in her face. Rebecca looked at her and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" October grabbed a tub of whipped cream and put in on Rebecca's head.

"That's it. You're so dead."

Rebecca picked up one of the cans and aimed it at October. October ran over to Nick and ducked behind him just as the whipped cream hit Nick.

"Hey, don't use me as a shield." Nick said.

"You started this so it's only fair you save me."

"Did you forget I still have whip cream in my hand?"

"Oh shoot."

October ran into the living room and over to Ahkmenrah who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Ahk, save me."

"October, what happened?"

"Nick threw whipped cream at me."

October saw Nick run in the room and hid behind Ahkmenrah. Nick threw the whipped cream, but instead of hitting October Nick threw it at his dad. After that it was an all out war. Everyone was scrambling to get some whipped cream and throwing it at whoever they saw first. It only lasted about fifteen minutes until all the whipped cream was gone.

"That was fun." Nick said.

"Don't get use to it." Larry told him.

"Well, we had a great night, but we should head home now." October said.

"You come and make a mess then you leave?" Rebecca said.

October smiled. "Yep."

"October, we should help them clean up since we helped make the mess." Ahkmenrah said.

"All right if we have to."

The five of them cleaned up the mess they had made during their war. The whipped cream was everywhere. On the floor, the walls, some even got on the TV. It took them half and hour to clean up mostly because the whipped cream was smashed into the carpet.

After everything was cleaned up October and Ahkmenrah went home to took a shower. They got a few looks on the bus ride home.

Once they got home and took a shower to clean up they went to bed. It had been a long day and it would be another long day tomorrow.

October woke up first the next morning. Usually she isn't a morning person, but for some reason she was wide awake on Christmas. She started jumping on the bed.

"Ahkmenrah, wake up its Christmas."

Ahkmenrah groaned. "What time is it?"

October glanced at the clock. "Five."

"In the morning?"

"Yes."

"Can't I sleep for another hour?"

"No. Get up, get up, get up."

"I suppose I have to since you won't stop jumping on the bed."

Ahkmenrah got out of bed and October jumped off the bed and landed on her feet surprising her. She thought she was going to fall.

"How long have you been up?"

"Five minutes."

"Five minutes and you're already cheerful?"

"Yep. That's how I am on Christmas. Don't ask me why."

October went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Ahkmenrah sat at the table still half asleep.

As October was waiting for the coffee to be done she picked up the phone and dialed Rebecca's number. After four rings Rebecca picked up.

"Merry Christmas, Becky."

"Merry Christmas."

"You sound like you have been up for awhile."

"After all these years I've learned to get up at five or you'll wake me up."

"So true. when are you guys coming over?"

"As soon as everyone wakes up. Let me rephrase that. As soon as Larry wakes up. Nick and I are awake."

"Then go jump on the bed. That's what I did to get Ahkmenrah up."

"You can be so immature some times."

"I know but you still love me."

"Who told you that lie?"

"You did."

"Then I'm very good at lying. We'll probably be there in an hour or two."

"Ok see you then." October hung up then made herself a cup of coffee.

An hour and a half later Rebecca, Larry and Nick arrived at October's house. They had brought over some presents.

October started making breakfast and Nick was helping. They had scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon and waffles. While they were eating October's phone rang. It was her dad. He called to wish her a Merry Christmas and so did her mom. October told them Merry Christmas then passed the phone to Rebecca. They talked for awhile then she hung up.

After they finished eating they sat in the living room to start opening presents. October sat by the tree and handed the presents to the right person.

When she was done handing out presents Larry had two, Rebecca had three, Nick had four, Ahkmenrah had three and October had three.

Nick was the first to open his presents. The first present he opened was from Larry. He got a new hockey mask. The next one he opened was from Rebecca. It was a book on dinosaurs. October had given him a remote control car and Ahkmenrah got him a book about Egypt. Nick thanked everyone.

Rebecca got a diamond necklace from Larry, a book about Sacagawea from October and Ahkmenrah gave her a wind chime.

Larry got a book about different cultures from October and a heavy duty flashlight from Rebecca.

Ahkmenrah got an alphabet book from Nick so he could learn his letters easier. Rebecca gave him a new pair of jeans and a shirt. October gave him the best gift out of all of them. She gave him a picture that depicted a beautiful throne room in an Egyptian palace and sitting on the throne was himself. He turned his head so no one would see his eyes water.

"Do you like it?" October asked.

Ahkmenrah looked back at her and smiled. "I love it. Thank you." Then he kissed her.

Now it was October's turn to open her presents. She received a dream catcher from Rebecca, a candle holder that was shaped as Anubis from Larry and Nick. Ahkmenrah gave her a heart shaped necklace with a single diamond at the tip.

"I made sure it wasn't cursed." Ahkmenrah said.

"That's good to know."

Ahkmenrah helped put the necklace on her. "I love it. Thank you."

As they were cleaning up the wrapping paper Nick looked outside and a smiled came to his face.

"It's snowing." Then he ran outside.

Once the other were done cleaning they followed him outside. October was about to head out the door when she pushed Larry in front of her.

"What was that for?" He asked as he went outside.

"Because I didn't want to be hit with a…" Out of nowhere a snowball came flying and hit Larry in the face. "Snowball." October finished.

"That's it. You're going to get it now, Nicky." Then Larry scooped up some snow and ran after Nick.

They spent the next hour throwing snowballs at each other, making snow angels and snowmen. This was all new to Ahkmenrah, but he enjoyed it very much. When they were done playing they went inside and October made them all hot chocolate.

After awhile Larry and Rebecca gathered up all their presents and decided to go home for a nap.

"Hey guys." October said as she pointed up.

Larry and Rebecca followed where she was pointing and saw they were standing under the mistletoe. They looked back at each other.

"You guys have to kiss since you're standing under it." Nick said.

Larry leaned in and kissed Rebecca.

"Why do they have to kiss?" Ahkmenrah asked October.

"Because they're standing under the mistletoe."

"I still don't understand. How does that make them kiss?"

"It's just a tradition. If two people are under the mistletoe then they have to kiss."

"Who came up with that?"

October shrugged.

After that Larry, Rebecca and Nick left. October looked at the clock and saw it was three o'clock.

"Well, I'm ready for a nap." October said as she yawned. "How about you?"

"Sounds good since my girlfriend woke me up early this morning."

"Now why would she do that?"

"Maybe because she was excited about Christmas."

"That might be it. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much." Ahkmenrah pulled October to him and kissed her. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you had fun."

Then the two of them went into their room and fell asleep.


	8. New Exhibits

The next couple of weeks went by too fast for October. Rebecca left when she said she would even though October tried to convince her to stay so she could see the new exhibits. Rebecca told October she could tell her all about them.

Everyone had gone to the air port to see Rebecca off. October promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but she couldn't help the few tears that slid down her face. Nick was sad to see Rebecca go. He gave her a big hug and wouldn't let go for a few minutes. Ahkmenrah just gave Rebecca a hug and told her to call once in awhile. Larry was reluctant to say good-bye to Rebecca. He knew he screwed up and she wouldn't be leaving if it weren't for him. It wasn't until Nick pushed him that he went up to her.

"Rebecca, I-"

"It's all right, Larry. You have to go for your dreams even if your dreams don't include me."

"But they do."

"Hard to believe."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Well, I should get going. Bye."

Rebecca only walked a few feet before October ran up to her and hugged her.

"Be safe." She said.

"You too. I'll check in with you ever now and then."

Rebecca then walked away.

Ahkmenrah came up to October and put his arm around her.

It took a few days for it to sink in that Rebecca was no longer there. There were a couple of times October wanted to call Rebecca to tell her something or show her, but she had to remind herself that Rebecca was gone.

It was now time to go back to school and October was excited for her history class. They would now be starting Ancient Egypt. When October had to go back to class she was practically skipping when she walked to class.

"You're cheerful." Taylor noticed.

"I'm just excited about starting Egypt. So how did you break go?"

"It was good except my ex boyfriend wouldn't leave me alone. He just doesn't take no as an answer."

"I know how that is."

October could remember all too clearly about Trent and his abusive behavior. She was glad that he was still in jail.

It seemed like class at gone in a blink of an eye and now it was time to go to work. She was excited to go to work because today was the day they were getting the new exhibits. She wondered what they got.

October got to the museum and put her backpack in her locker then she clocked in. she was about to start her rounds when Dr. McPhee came up to her.

"October, I need you to help me with something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, the new exhibits arrived and I'm afraid the people brining them in will damage something. Will you go to Ahkmenrah's tomb and make sure they don't break anything?"

"Ok, I can do that."

"Thank you."

October headed over to the pharaoh's tomb wondering what exhibit they had gotten. She was excited to see what it was. And since it's in the Egyptian department it has to be Egyptian. Maybe it has something to do with Ahkmenrah's past. He would be excited if it did.

October got to the tomb and saw five guys rearranging things. In the middle of the room there was a big crate.

"Hello, I'm October." She said as she walked up to them. "Dr. McPhee told me to see how you guys are doing."

"We're doing just fine. We just need to figure out where to put this exhibit."

"What is it?" October looked at the crate with curiosity.

"It is the wife of King Ahkmenrah."

October looked at him with shock. "What?"

"Pretty cool right? She was discovered a year after Ahkmenrah was. Scientists were doing research trying to figure out how she died. After they were done the museum in Washington DC wanted her so she was sent there. Of course that museum has a lot of exhibits and since this one has Ahkmenrah they thought it was a good idea to reunite them again."

"Perfect." October mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh um, how did she die?"

"A stab to the heart."

"That's awful."

"Someone obviously wanted her dead."

The excitement October had for the new exhibits were now gone. What if Ahkmenrah wants to be with his wife again? She had a feeling this wasn't going to be a good night.

After a few hours the new exhibits were finally unpacked and placed in the museum. Ahkmenrah's wife was in a sarcophagus and placed next to his. October stared at her sarcophagus. Of all the things to be sent here they sent his wife. Why couldn't it be his brother? Even after all the stories Ahkmenrah told her she would have preferred his brother instead of his wife.

When October got home Ahkmenrah knew something was wrong, but when he asked about it October just smiled and said everything was fine.

"Did the new exhibits come today?" Ahkmenrah asked as October cooked dinner.

"Yes."

"What are they?"

"There's Amelia Earhart, Al Capone and Perseus."

October was afraid to tell him about his wife. She knew he was going to be excited to see her and she wanted to prolong that as long as possible. Maybe she was just being selfish, but thinking about his wife hurt her.

She was quiet all through dinner and on the way to the museum. Ahkmenrah kept asking what was wrong, but October always replied she was fine. He didn't believe her, but he didn't push the subject.

When they got to the museum they had a few minutes before sun down. Larry and Nick were already there.

"Hey you guys." Larry said.

"Hello Larry, Nick." Ahkmenrah said.

"This is so exciting that we have new exhibits." Nick said.

"Yeah, very exciting." October said sadly.

Ahkmenrah was going to ask yet again what was wrong, but he was interrupted by the roar of Rexy. October knew it would only be minutes before Ahkmenrah found out his wife was here and she didn't want to be around when he did.

"Hey Ahk, there is a new exhibit in your tomb." Larry said.

"There is." He looked confused as he turned to October. "You didn't tell me about that."

"I guess it slipped my mind."

"It's not my brother, is it?"

"No, it's better." Nick said.

Curious on what it was, Ahkmenrah walked to his tomb. October felt hurt even though nothing has happened yet. She walked to the diorama room and sat on the bench.

Ahkmenrah got to his tomb and saw a sarcophagus next to his. As he got closer he could hear someone calling for help. His heart was pounding as he unlatched the coffin and opened the lid. Then his heart stopped at the sight he saw. There lying down was his beautiful wife with her royal garments and her long black hair.

"Nefretiri." He said in disbelief.

"_Ahkmenrah, is that you?" _She spoke in their native language.

_"Yes, it's me."_

He held out his hand to help her out. She was dazed and confused as she looked at her surroundings. Her eyes then fell on Ahkmenrah.

_"How can this be? I died."_

_"It is a long story."_

Nefretiri wrapped her arms around Ahkmenrah and started crying. Ahkmenrah held her close.

_"Everything will be all right now."_

It had been an hour since Ahkmenrah went to his tomb and October hadn't seen him. She had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing him for the rest of the night. She tried to get her mind off that as she thought about the other exhibits and how they were dealing with this, but no matter how hard she tried her mind kept going back to Ahkmenrah.

"What is a beautiful maiden as you sitting here alone?"

October looked up and saw a man dressed in Greek clothing. He had a sword strapped to his belt along with a satchel.

"I'm just thinking."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Uh, no go ahead."

"My name is Perseus." He said as he sat down.

"I'm October."

"That is an interesting name."

"You better not be trying to make a move on her."

October shook her head. She knew exactly who that was. She looked at Jededaiah.

"He isn't making a move on me."

"He better not or I'll have to teach him a lesson."

"I'm sorry about him." She said to Perseus.

"It's all right. He's just protecting you. I understand."

"He is Jededaiah and the other guy is Octavius."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"I have my eye on you."

"Jed, be nice."

For the rest of the night October stayed in the diorama room as she talked with Perseus. Jededaiah always had some smart ass remark to whatever Perseus said. Perseus was telling how he beheaded Medusa, a gorgon that turned people to stone if you looked in her eyes. Jededaiah asked how he did that and wasn't turned to stone. Perseus explained that he made the gorgon look at herself in a mirror and turned herself to stone. Jededaiah didn't believe it, but Octavius was very interested in the story.

Back in the tomb Ahkmenrah was telling Nefretiri about everything that has happened and that he was giving a second chance at life. She asked if she could be given a second chance too so she could be with him.

"I do not know if that's possible."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how I was given a second chance. I had help from October and-"

"Who's October?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"You're girlfriend? What about me? Did you just forget me?" Nefretiri walked away from him.

"Of course I didn't forget you, but you have to realize that was over 3,000 years ago. I didn't think I would ever see you again."

Nefretiri looked at him. "I'm here now so why can't we pick up where we left off?"

"Because I have a new life now."

"Don't you love me any more?"

Ahkmenrah didn't answer. What was he to say? He did love her, but he also loved October. He had dreamed so many times that he would be reunited with his wife. He had missed her so much, but then he met October. He didn't forget Nefretiri when he was with October, but he knew he couldn't live in the past. He had to move on with his life. What was he to do now?

It was almost sunrise and all the exhibits headed back to their places. Perseus said good bye to October then she walked to the lobby. Ahkmenrah didn't come until the sun had risen. He told everyone that it was his wife that had come and he told her everything that has been happening.

As he was explaining about his wife October was feeling more hurt. Did he not consider her feelings?

When they got home Ahkmenrah went to take a nap, but October didn't want to sleep. She had a few hours before she had to be at work so she decided to work on her homework. She would have called Rebecca, but Nevada was four hours behind them so it would be too early to call her. She'd still be sleeping.

October tried to concentrate on her work, but her mind kept wondering to Ahkmenrah. Would he leave now that his wife was back? Would he forget all about her? She had been holding back tears all night, but now she couldn't held them back any more so she let them fall.


	9. Hurting

October was eating breakfast by the time Ahkmenrah got up. She had stopped crying a while ago, but she was still hurting.

"Good morning." Ahkmenrah said as he walked in the kitchen.

"What's good about it?" October mumbled.

"Are you angry with me?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you kind of look angry."

"Do I? I had no idea."

"You're mad at me because I spent last night with Nefretiri. You shouldn't be mad. We didn't do anything."

"Why shouldn't I be mad? You spent the entire night with her and you didn't even come check on me. What am I suppose to think?" October put her bowl in the sink. "I'm going to work now." Then she stormed out.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes after October left that Ahkmenrah realized she didn't have to be at work for another hour and a half so what was she doing? Maybe she was just walking to calm down.

He did feel guilty that he spent last night with Nefretiri, but it had been so long since he saw her and the last time he saw her he was dying in her arms. He knew that he and Nefretiri can never be. He is with October now. He and Nefretiri were ancient history…literally.

October felt guilty that she exploded like that. She trusts him and knows he wouldn't do anything. Then again what if the love he and his wife had is rekindled?

After October finished what she was doing she went off to work. It was hard for her to go into Ahkmenrah's tomb and see another sarcophagus in there next to his. It was wrong to hate her because she hasn't done anything and she didn't know about October, but Ahkmenrah told her he was taken right?

On her break October called Rebecca and told her about the new exhibits. Rebecca assured her sister that Ahkmenrah loved her and wouldn't leave her for his wife.

When October hung up with Rebecca she just realized something. She remembered reading that Ahkmenrah had an arranged marriage. If that was true then maybe he doesn't even love her. Her spirits lifted a little. That was until she thought about something else. What if he had learned to love her?

For the rest of the day October stayed away from the Egyptian department. Maybe she was just being selfish, but she hated the thought of someone else loving Ahkmenrah.

After October was off work she was a little reluctant to go home. She knew she was wrong when she yelled at Ahkmenrah and she should apologize. Still it wouldn't have killed him to come see how she was doing last night. Or even introduce his wife to her.

October shook her head. First thing she had to do was stooping saying his wife. That just made her feel worse.

When October got home she took a deep breath before she went in. she saw Ahkmenrah sitting on the couch watching some sort of cartoon. She put her stuff down then sat next to him.

"Ahkmenrah, I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I understand why you did." He said as he looked at her. "It was wrong of me not to see how you were doing."

"I also understand that you haven't seen her in many years so you ha a lot of catching up to do."

"It was still wrong."

The next question came out of October's mouth before she could stop herself. "Do you love her?"

"I did once, but that was so long ago. I love you and you are my life now."

October smiled.

Later October told Ahkmenrah to head over to the museum. She had something she needed to take care of. When he asked her what she just smiled and said she would explain later. Ahkmenrah was confused, but he just shrugged his shoulders and went to the museum.

October went to her took and grabbed a book from the bookcase. It was a book about the life of Ahkmenrah she had bought awhile ago. She flipped through the pages looking for information on his wife. She remembered reading about her before, but the information was a little fuzzy. There was little information about in this book, though what she did find was interesting…very interesting.

While Ahkmenrah was at the museum he couldn't stop thinking about October. He wondered what she was doing. He hoped that she wasn't still mad at him.

"Ahkmenrah, you haven't heard I word I said, did you?" Nefretiri asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about October."

"I'm sure she's fine. Do you remember the night of our wedding?"

Nefretiri started talking about their wedding night, but he wasn't paying attention. His mind was only on one person: October.

Speaking of October, she was on her way to the museum with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Ahkmenrah the good news. Of course there was other news that she had to tell him. Bad news that concerned Nefretiri.

"Hello October." Teddy said when she walked in.

"Hey Teddy."

"What's going on?" Sacagawea asked. "You're practically glowing."

"I'll tell you later. I want Ahkmenrah to be the first to know." Then she headed to his tomb where she knew he would be along with someone else, but even she wouldn't be able to ruin October's happiness.

When she got to the tomb she was glad to see that the two of them were just talking and they weren't even sitting near each other. Nefretiri was sitting and Ahkmenrah was leaning against one of the pillars.

"Hey Ahk." October said as she walked up to him.

Ahkmenrah smiled when he saw her. "Hello. I was beginning to wonder."

"Sorry for making you wait."

"So is this October?"

October looked at the Egyptian Queen. She didn't look very friendly.

"Yes. Nefretiri, this is my girlfriend October. October, this is Nefretiri."

"It's nice to meet you." October forced the words out.

"Yes, Ahkmenrah has told me a lot about you."

October could tell she didn't like that, but October was very pleased. At least she knew Ahkmenrah spoke of her. And he hasn't really mentioned her so maybe he doesn't love her.

"Ahkmenrah, I have good news to tell you."

Before he could ask what the news was Nefretiri spoke.

"Ahkmenrah, will take me to see the museum? I want to see my new home."

"I will after I talk to October."

Nefretiri grabbed his hand. "Please. Your news can wait, can't it?" She looked at October.

"October-" Ahkmenrah began, but October cut him off.

"Yeah, it can wait."

Nefretiri smiled. "That's great." Then she dragged Ahkmenrah out of the tomb.

"I'm just pregnant." She said sadly.


	10. Good News

October hit her head. Why did she let Ahkmenrah go? This news was important, but she could tell him later when Nefretiri wasn't around. She walked back to the lobby to wait for Ahkmenrah. Hopefully he wouldn't take too long.

As she waited she met the other two new exhibits. Amelia Earhart and Al Capone who was in black and white. Teddy asked October what her news was, but she still wanted Ahkmenrah to be the first to know.

Ahkmenrah and Nefretiri walked into the diorama room. She was fascinated with everything around her.

"This is so different then our times." Nefretiri said.

Ahkmenrah just nodded. His mind was on October. She looked so happy when she said she had something to tell him. He wonder what it was.

"Ahkmenrah, are you listening to me?"

"Yes." He was only half listening.

"Who's this?"

Ahkmenrah and Nefretiri looked on the bench and saw Jededaiah and Octavius.

"You aren't replacing October, are you?" Jededaiah asked.

"Of course I'm not. This is one of the new exhibits and I was showing her around."

Nefretiri looked at him with hurt in her eyes. He called her just an exhibit. How could he say that about his own wife?

"You better not be replacing her or I'll open a can of whip ass on you."

Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes. "You don't have to worry. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find October."

Nefretiri grabbed his hand. "Ahkie, don't leave me alone."

Ahkmenrah hated that nick name. He told her to stop calling him that, but she continues to say it.

Ahkmenrah got free from Nefretiri. "I need to find October." Then he left leaving a very angry Nefretiri.

The young pharaoh found October in the lobby sitting on the desk as she watched a game of soccer.

"October."

October looked over and smiled. She was happy to see and even happier that Nefretiri wasn't with him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

October took a deep breath. "I know we haven't talked about kids yet and I don't know if you want any. I suppose we should have talked about this sooner, but I guess it's too late now. What's done is done and-"

"October, you're rambling."

"Oh sorry."

"What are you getting at?"

"Ahk, I'm pregnant."

Ahkmenrah smiled as he picked up October and spun her around once. "That's wonderful."

"Hey, what's going on?" Larry asked as he walked up to them.

"October's pregnant." Ahkmenrah couldn't hide his excitement.

"That's great. Congratulations."

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Ahkmenrah hollered over everyone and the game of soccer.

Everyone looked at him. One of the Vikings was in the middle of kicking the ball before he stopped as well. The ball went flying and no one knew what it hit, but they all heard a crash.

"I'll worry about that later." Larry said.

"October and I have an announcement. We're going to be parents."

Everyone broke out into applause and went up to congratulate them. Nefretiri had just walked into the room when she heard and she was not happy. Ahkmenrah belonged to her and no one else.

The rest of the night was very joyful. Everyone kept saying they were happy for the couple. Ahkmenrah couldn't stop smiling and telling people he was going to be a father. October had gone to the diorama room and told Jededaiah and Octavius.

"That's wonderful news my lady." Octavius said.

"If it's a boy you should name him after me." Jededaiah said.

"Why should I name him after you?"

"I like the name Jededaiah. It's a good strong name."

"Well, we'll see when the time gets closer."

The three of them continued to talk; unaware that someone was watching them with a deathly look.

After awhile October and Ahkmenrah made their way home. It was four in the morning and October had school and she had realized that she forgot to finish her homework. Ahkmenrah was still beaming. October thought that when she told him the other news she had he wouldn't be as happy.

"Ahk, there is something else I need to tell you." October said when they got home.

"What is it?"

"How much do you know about Nefretiri?"

"Well, even though we had an arranged marriage we got to know each other very well. Why?"

"I was reading one of my Egypt books and it said that Nefretiri had…she had a relationship with your brother."

"You said before that a lot in those books were just theories."

"Yes, but there are also a lot of facts."

"Maybe that is just a theory."

"Do you want to know why she was found a year after you were? Do you want to know why she wasn't in buried the same place you were? It's because after you died she married Kahmunrah and when they died they were buried together."

Ahkmenrah didn't say anything. Nefretiri said before that she didn't like Kahmunrah so he had a hard time believing she would marry him unless she was forced to. That had to be it. She was forced to marry his brother.

"Maybe she was-"

"Forced to?" October finished his sentence. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

October went to her room to get her school work and finish her homework. It only took her an hour to finish. Then she decided to get some sleep before she had to go to school.

When October woke up she didn't see Ahkmenrah, but she did see a note on his pillow. It said that he had gone for a walk. He got some letters wrong, but October could still make out what he wrote. She was hoping that he wasn't too mad at her about stating her opinion about Nefretiri.

October took a shower and got ready for school then headed off. She was wondering if it was a mistake to tell Ahkmenrah about Nefretiri. She shook her out from that thought. Of course it wasn't a mistake. He had to know.

October had two classes that day. Her first class was English and right now she hated it. They were reading Shakespeare. She didn't understand a word of it. It was all gibberish to her. She was thankful when that class was finally over.

Next was the class she loved: history and they were learning a subject she excels in.

"Hey, how's it going?" Taylor asked when October sat down.

"Wonderful." October smiled. "I found out I'm pregnant."

"Really. Congrats."

Ahkmenrah had been walking around the city as he thought about what October said. He didn't want to believe it because Nefretiri always seemed so nice. Of course looks can be deceiving. Nefretiri did meet his brother before him so maybe they did fall in love. It could be possible that they plotted to kill him and take the throne…but if that were true why wait three years? Nothing was making any sense.

After awhile Ahkmenrah got back home and decided to look through one of October's Egypt books. He may not know a lot of the words, but he would be able to make some out.

He grabbed the book that was on the night stand in their room and flipped through it. After a few minutes of searching he finally found what he was looking for. There were three pages that talked about his marriage with Nefretiri. It took him an hour in a half to read all three pages, but after he did he was starting to think maybe Nefretiri was plotting against him. There was a lot of information here; information that he didn't even know.

Ahkmenrah closed the book and placed it back on the night stand. It didn't really matter if Nefretiri was against him or not. He was done with her. He had a new life with October and they were expecting a child.

Just then it actually sunk in. he was going to be a father. He had never been a father before. What if he was no good at it? Well, he would have October with him so he wouldn't be alone. They'll figure this out together.

After class had ended October and Taylor hung out at school for awhile and just talked as they ate in the cafeteria. They were having so much fu that they lost track of time. It was sunset by the time they left. Taylor was nice enough to give October a ride to the museum in her car that her dad had given her.

When they got to the museum October thanked Taylor then went inside. Taylor only got two blocks away before she realized October left her backpack in the car. She decided to turn around and give it to her.

Taylor walked up to the door, but it was locked. She saw some people inside so she tried knocking, but no one heard her. She went around to the back to see if that was unlocked. She was almost there when she heard a noise. She looked around, but no one was there. Taylor shrugged it off.

Taylor was about to walk up to the door when she was grabbed from behind. Her eyes widen as she came face to face with her ex boyfriend Michael.

"Hello Taylor."

"Wha-what do you want?"

"What do you think?" he looked her up and down with a seductive look in his eyes.

Taylor dropped the bag, pushed him a way and made a run to the door, but she wasn't fast enough. Michael tackled her to the ground. He turned her over and straddled her. He ripped open her buttoned up shirt and stared at her breasts. He caressed them for awhile before his hands made their way to her pants. He undid her pants and pulled them off.

Taylor kicked him and tried to stand up, but he quickly grabbed her.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Please don't do this." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"But this is so much fun."

Taylor screamed for help, but Michael covered her mouth. He started kissing her neck and with his free hand he started rubbing her leg and going up her body. Taylor struggled under him, but it was no use. She was now wishing she had waited to give October her backpack.

Michael was about to take of her underwear when he was knocked off of her. Taylor quickly stood up and moved away from Michael.

"That's not how you treat a lady."

Taylor looked at her savior and was shocked at what she saw. It was a man, but he was in black and white. How is that possible?

"Stay out of this. This is none of your business."

"Well, I'm making it my business."

Michael went to punch the guy, but he caught Michael's fist.

"Is that the best you can do?"

He punched Michael right in the face. Michael stumbled back; he had a bloody nose.

"This isn't over yet." Michael said. Then he ran off.

The man who had saved Taylor turned to her. She was too scared to be embarrassed that she was half naked.

"Are you all right?"

Taylor looked at him. Was she all right? No she wasn't. She had almost been raped and her savior is in black and white.

The man went over to Taylor and put his jacket on her.

"Are you all right?" He repeated.

Taylor didn't answer. Her head was spinning and her legs gave out. Luckily he was there and caught her before she hit the cold ground.

"I take that as a no." Then he walked in the museum.

* * *

**Just a reminder that the character Taylor belongs Miss Katherine Jonas and the end was her idea.  
**


	11. Late Night Talks

October was in the lobby as she was talking to Sacagawea about all the changes that would come when the baby was born. Ahkmenrah was talking to Larry and getting some pointers about being a father. Nefretiri was sitting on the stares and she glared at October. This was not how things should have turned out.

"What does Al Capone have?" Nick asked.

Everyone looked at Capone who had just walked into the lobby. October was hoping he didn't go out and shoot someone.

"What happened?" Teddy asked.

"I heard some screaming at the loading dock so I went to check it out. I found a guy roughing up this girl."

Capone laid the girl down and as October came to see who it was she gasped.

"That's Taylor."

"Who?" Larry asked.

"She's a friend from school."

"What are we going to tell her?"

"We could say we were having a costume party?" Nick suggested.

"How will we explain black and white guy over there." Larry pointed to Capone.

"Really good make up."

"I don't think she'll believe it." October said. "It's not Halloween so why would we be having a costume party?"

Just then Taylor slowly opened her eyes. At first she just stared at everyone not sure what was going on. Then everything came flooding back to her. She quickly stood up, dropping Capone's coat in the process. Larry covered Nick's eyes.

"How about we just tell her the truth." Capone said as he looked her up and down.

October hit him over the head. Then she grabbed Taylor and made her way out of the lobby. October led Taylor to the security room to get her some clothes. It wasn't until Taylor was fully clothes to any one of them speak.

"What is going on?" Taylor asked. "What is with everyone?"

October sighed. She knew it was no use making up excuses. "Well, the museum comes to life every night."

Taylor scoffed. "Yeah right."

"It's true. The tablet of Ahkmenrah is what brings the museum to life. Why do you think everyone is dressed up?"

"I don't believe it." Taylor swayed a little, but October caught her.

"Are you all right? What happened? Capone said he found you at the loading dock with some guy."

Taylor didn't answer right away. She thought back to what happened and what almost happened. She burst into tears.

"My ex came looking for me. He…he almost…he…" Taylor couldn't finish her sentence, but October knew.

"I'm sorry. You're safe now."

"I'm glad that guy came when he did."

"Al Capone. So, why were you at the loading dock anyway?"

"You forgot your backpack in my car and I was going to give it back to you."

"I knew I forgot something. Do you want to go back to the lobby?"

Taylor nodded.

When they got back to the lobby Taylor felt weird about that museum coming to life especially since they were all staring at her. She was hoping that they wouldn't ask what had happened. Of course she was having bad luck that night so naturally they asked.

"She doesn't want to talk about it." October said before Taylor could say anything. Taylor was thankful for that.

October introduced Taylor to everyone and when she introduced Ahkmenrah as her boyfriend Taylor asked how their relationship would work. October said that he was given a second chance at life. Taylor wanted to know more, but October said she would explain later.

"And this is Al Capon, the guy that saved you."

"Thank you so much." Taylor had to admit that he was cute even if he was in black and white.

"Any time doll face."

"Did you want me to take you home?" October asked.

"No I would like to stay if it's all right."

"Sure."

"And could I also maybe stay with you tonight? I don't feel like going home."

"Of course you can. I don't mind."

Taylor was still shaken up over what had happened so she didn't talk much. October could understand what she was going through…well almost. She did have a crazy ex boyfriend who stalked her, but he never tried to rape her.

Later as October and Ahkmenrah headed home Taylor kept thanking them for letting her stay the night.

That night Taylor could not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she would see Michael and the evil grin he had. She decided to stay up and watch TV. She didn't want to relive that nightmare.

October couldn't sleep either, but it was for a different reason. Before Capone came in with Taylor, October had gotten into an argument with Nefretiri and Ahkmenrah wasn't helping. He had confronted Nefretiri about being with his brother. The first thing that went through October's mind was what an idiot.

Nefretiri went off and started cursing at October for putting those ideas into his head. Of course Ahkmenrah believed Nefretiri which only angered October more. How can he be so blind? Nefretiri is messing with his head.

October looked over at Ahkmenrah who was sleeping. Nefretiri had said something that October couldn't get out of her mind. When October and Nefretiri were alone she had said that Ahkmenrah loves her more, but October said she didn't think that was true. Nefretiri responded with, "Did he ask you to marry him?" And October being the clever one that she is said, "Technically he didn't ask you either. Your marriage was arranged." That made Nefretiri even madder.

October and Ahkmenrah had said that they would get married, but nothing is planned more then that. What if he doesn't want to get married? October decided she'll ask him tomorrow.

She still wasn't tired so she went to the kitchen to make herself a snack. When she walked into the living room she saw Taylor was still awake.

"Hey, you can't sleep?"

Taylor looked over at her. "No. I keep seeing him when I close my eyes."

"You'll have to sleep eventually."

"I know."

"I was going to make some popcorn. Do you want any?"

"Sure."

October went to the kitchen and popped some popcorn for them. Then she sat on the couch net to Taylor.

"What are you watching?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean. It's the third one."

"That one is my favorite out the series. Johnny Depp is so sexy with eye liner."

"Johnny Depp is sexy even without eye liner."

"That's so true. I can't wait until the fourth one comes out."

"There is going to be another one?"

"Yep. It's supposed to come out in 2011. I'm so excited."

For the rest of the night the two girls stayed up and talked about anything that came to mind. They had lost all track of time and didn't even notice the sun coming up.

* * *

**What I said about them coming out with another Pirates movie is completely are going to start filming next year and they say it will come out in 2011. I'm so excited!! ^_^**


	12. Talking it Out

**Whoo hoo, I survived my first day of college! It wasn't so bad even though I had math. Eww. Math is my worst subject, but it went well...for now anyway. Even though school has started I won't forget to update. I only have one class a day so I'll be able to still write. ^_^

* * *

**

Ahkmenrah walked into the living room and glanced at the two giggling girls. _Have they been up all night? _He wondered.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked as he walked up to them.

October looked up at him. "Nothing really. Just girl stuff."

Ahkmenrah just nodded. He didn't understand how nothing can be funny.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"I was thinking of making French toast with eggs and bacon." October said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me." Taylor said.

As October was making breakfast, Taylor was asking Ahkmenrah a lot of questions about the museum, his tablet and anything else that pooped into her head and he didn't mind answering. October was half way with finishing breakfast when she suddenly ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

"And let the morning sickness begin. That's normal." Taylor added when she saw Ahkmenrah's concerned look.

When October came out of the bathroom Ahkmenrah asked if she was all right. She said she was and assured him that was normal in pregnancies, but Ahkmenrah was still worried.

After breakfast October called in sick because she was going to stay with Taylor today. Taylor was still afraid about what happened the night before. They went to the museum to get her car and October's backpack that they had forgotten about. Then they went back to October's apartment.

When they got back Ahkmenrah didn't look too happy. October asked him what was wrong and he said he needed to talk to her alone. October turned to Taylor and said she'd be right back.

"What is it?" October asked as she shut the door to their room.

"I thought you were taking her home."

"She didn't want to be alone. Why what's wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night with what happened with Nefretiri."

"She's lying you know? She didn't marry your brother just because she needed to remarry again. She was in love with him and they were plotting behind your back."

"I can't believe that. I know Nefretiri better then you. Your books are just about theories."

October didn't know what made her madder. Ahkmenrah not believing her. Or him being calm about the whole thing. October could feel her anger rising, but she tried to stay calm.

"Not everything is theories. You do know they had a child right? She gave birth just a year after she and Kahmunrah were married. You two were together for three years and yet you hadn't had a child?"

"The Gods were not ready to bless us with a child."

"But they were so willing to bless your brother with one?"

Ahkmenrah opened his mouth to say something, but October put up her hand to stop him. Her anger had reached its point.

"Stop defending her!" She yelled. "You're just blind by love."

"I don't love her."

"You use to and I think those feelings have resurfaced."

"They haven't. I love you."

"Then why are you taking her side?" October said sadly.

October then left the room.

"We're going for a walk." October said as she walked by Taylor. Taylor didn't know what was going on, but she stood up and followed October out.

Ahkmenrah watched as she walked out the door. It was true that he didn't love Nefretiri, but he couldn't believe she would be with his brother willingly. She was always so sweet and nice. She was nothing like Kahmunrah.

Ahkmenrah went into the bedroom and grabbed a few books on Egypt and flipped through the pages. He had read one of the books before, but maybe there would be other information in different books. A part of him didn't care what happened in the past and wanted to forget Nefretiri, but the other half wanted to prove October wrong.

For awhile October and Taylor walked in silence. October was still fuming and Taylor could see that and she didn't want to get her head bitten off. Finally they reached the park and sat on a bench.

"Sorry I'm pissed off." October said.

"It's all right. Did you and Ahkmenrah get into an argument?"

"Yes. He's wife was one of the new exhibits that came to the museum and she was plotting against him to take the throne with his brother. Ahkmenrah doesn't believe me though. He's taking Nefertiri's side."

"He's is still in love with her?"

"I think so."

"But he also loves you."

October nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't worry until you see them kissing."

October sighed. "Yeah maybe you're right."

The two of them sat and talked for awhile and then headed back. When they got there Ahkmenrah apologized for defending Nefretiri and that he wanted to forget about her. October couldn't stay mad at him for long so she forgave him.

That night Taylor asked if she could come to the museum and October said she could.

Taylor was still amazed that the museum can come to life. She wanted to see Al Capone again so she could thank him…again.

"Hey October." Nick said.

"Hey Nick, how's it going?"

"Good. We're learning about the old west in school so I'm going to ask Jededaiah to help me with my assignments."

"I bet he'll love that."

Taylor looked around the lobby full of exhibits, but she didn't see Capone. She told October she was going to walk around then left the lobby. She didn't know where he would be or even where his exhibit was located.

"Looking for something?"

Taylor turned around and couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face as she saw Capone. "I was looking for you actually."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I just wanted to thank you again for saving me last night. I was lucky you came when you did."

"I couldn't let that guy hurt a pretty girl like you."

Taylor blushed.

Back in the lobby Ahkmenrah told October he needed to talk to her in private. Making sure that Nefretiri was in the lobby Ahkmenrah led October to his tomb. He didn't want any interruptions especially from her.

"So what did you need to talk about?" October asked when they got there. She was hoping it didn't have to do with Nefretiri.

"October, I love you more then life itself and I want to spend the rest of my days with you." Ahkmenrah got own on one knee. "Will you be my wife?" Ahkmenrah took out a box and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a nice size diamond with two smaller ones on either side.

October was speechless. He was down on his knee proposing to her. He must have talked to Larry because she knew Egyptians didn't do that when they proposed. October wondered if he could read minds. She was just thinking about this last night and now he's proposing. She couldn't believe it.

"October, I kind of need you to say something."

October snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh yes. My answer is yes."

Ahkmenrah smiled as he placed the ring on her finger then he stood up and kissed her.

Unknown to either of them Nefretiri was watching them. She stomped away in anger.

After awhile the two of them headed back to the lobby. Taylor was also there and she was talking to Capone. She looked very happy and October though she saw she was blushing. What were they talking about?

October climbed up on the desk and yelled for everyone's attention. Everyone in the lobby looked at her.

"I have great news."

"We already know you're pregnant." Jededaiah said from Nick's shoulder.

"It's not that. Ahk and I have more good news. We're going to be married."

The whole lobby broke out on applause.

"It's about time." Teddy said.

Just like when October told them she was pregnant everyone came up to congratulate her and Ahkmenrah. October was so happy right now and nothing could ruin it.


	13. Taking Care of Things

A few days had passed since Ahkmenrah proposed and the newly engaged couple were planning their wedding. They decided to have the wedding after the baby was born that way it would be easier so they didn't have to plan for the baby and the wedding and also it would be easier for October to find a dress instead of worrying about it not fitting as she gets bigger.

Ahkmenrah had learned quickly that, women when their pregnant, get very hormonal. October had so many mood swings someone had asked if she was bi polar. He also learned quickly that when October got a little mad it was time for him to run and hide. When she got mad she was mad. Some times she would get mad over the smallest of things then just as quickly as her madness came it went away. October would always tell Ahkmenrah it was safe to come out, but it took him a good twenty minutes before he showed his face again.

October had gone to her first doctor's visit and everything was fine. Throughout the doctor's visit Ahkmenrah looked at everything with much interest. Things were really different from his time. October couldn't wait until she could find out if it's a boy or girl.

October's mom and sister were being typical. They were discussing everything they can get for the baby. She was glad they weren't here because she knew things would be a lot worse if they were.

At the museum everyone was so happy for October and Ahkmenrah, that was except for one person. Nefretiri was very angry and wanted to break those two up, but how was she going to do it? She knew that Ahkmenrah cared for October very much so it wasn't going to be easy.

She had spent many nights walking around the museum as she thought about her plan. She came up with many things, but after some thought she knew it wouldn't work. She didn't like to admit it, but October and Ahkmenrah's love was strong. A lot stronger then their love had been. Of course she was in love with his brother Kahmunrah.

Taylor was doing a little better since that one night, but she was always on alert now. Some times she would stay with October when she didn't feel safe and October was happy to have her over. After awhile Taylor was beginning to think Michael had left, but luck was not on her side.

It happened one day after school. He was standing right there by the entrance. Taylor stopped dead in her tracks; scared to go any further. October noticed she stopped walking and looked back at her.

"What's wrong?"

Taylor pointed to the entrance. "He's back." She said in barely a whisper.

October looked over then back at Taylor. "You can put him in jail."

"What if he gets out and wants revenge?"

"Then I'll be there to beat the crap out of him. I won't let him hurt you."

Taylor nodded. "I think I would feel safer with him in jail."

"I'm sure you will. I felt safer when my ex went to jail."

Which reminds her of something…

"October, he's coming over."

October looked over as she stepped in front of Taylor.

"Move girl, this doesn't concern you." Michael said.

_Did he just call me girl? _October thought.

"Taylor is my friend so it does concern me."

"You don't know who you're dealing with."

October rolled her eyes. She heard that same line from Trent before and that didn't get him very far.

"Unless you want to spend the rest of your life in prison I suggest you leave her alone."

"I'm not leaving without her."

"I'm not letting her go with you."

October grabbed Taylor's hand and led her out of school leaving Michael angry.

"All right, we have a plan."

"What's that?"

"We're going to the police station and getting that guy in jail."

After awhile they arrived at the police station and Taylor told them about Michael and what he did…or almost did and October was her witness. They spent a few hours there, but finally the police issued a warrant for Michael's arrest.

For a few days after that Taylor was on high alert. She was afraid that Michael would come to seek revenge since she went to the cops. October offered to let Taylor stay with her until they heard that Michael was arrested.

The day Taylor got the call from the police saying they arrested Michael she jumped for joy. She was glad that he was now in jail and she didn't have to worry about him…that was until he gets out, but she decided to worry about that when the day comes. There's no use in worrying herself when he is in jail.

October was sitting in her room with the letter in her hand. She's had the letter for almost a week, but she didn't want to know what it says. She went to open it, but pulled back. She was scared to open it. What did it say? Well, she would never know if she doesn't open it.

October took a deep breath then opened the letter. As she read her heart started racing. After she was done she crumpled up the letter. Why was this happening now? Her life was going in the right direction and everything was turning out perfect and then this happens.

"What's wrong?" Ahkmenrah asked as he walked into the room.

October looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Trent has a court date and they want me there to testify against him."

Ahkmenrah had never met Trent, but he knew what he did to October. He sat down next to her and hugged her.

"It's all right. I'll go with you."

October was thankful for that since she really didn't want to go alone. She still had a few bruises that Trent had left, but they were slowly fading away.

Since October had waited a week to open the letter the court date was the next day. She was glad that she opened it because they probably would have come after her if she didn't show up. When she got to the court house her heart was racing and she was nervous and she was afraid to see him again.

She and Ahkmenrah went into the court room and sat down. When Trent came out she could feel her heart stop. Ahkmenrah held her hand.

Trent's attorney explained to the court room what he was charged with and went on about how he was innocent. Yeah right. October knew he is just doing his job, but Trent is so not innocent.

After awhile of talking October was called up to the stand. She raised her hand and swore to tell the truth and all that good stuff. Then the questioning began. She retold how Trent and her met and how he changed and started abusing her. October was asked to show evidence of the bruising and she did.

Trent's attorney made a comment at how the bruises were almost not noticeable. October wanted to say that that's what happens after a few months of not being beaten, but she kept her mouth shut.

Ahkmenrah had looked at Trent for the first time and his anger rose. This was the person who hurt October and he should be in jail for the rest of his life.

Court lasted for almost two hours before the jury came up with a verdict. They found Trent guilty and sentenced him to fifteen years in prison. October was happy with that. At least he wasn't getting out. Ahkmenrah was also glad that he was going to be locked up for a long time since he would not be able to come after October. And now October would not have to deal with Trent ever again.


	14. The baby is a

**I am so sorry that it has been forever since I've updated. I had major writers block and just couldn't think of how the story was going to go. Also I'm writing a novel so I've been working a lot on that. I've written six chapters and outlined half of chapter 7. ^_^ Anyways, I am back and the next update won't be a long wait.

* * *

**

Six months had passed and October was starting to show. Ahkmenrah was hoping that as the months passed her mood swings would get better, but no such luck. If anything her mood swings got worse.

October was looking in the mirror at her big belly. She felt like she had swallowed a watermelon.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Ahkmenrah asked as he came in.

"Looking at how big I'm getting. I'm getting so fat." October started crying.

"You still look beautiful."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do."

October smiled. "Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now I want peanut butter and jelly with Oreo cookies." Ahkmenrah gave her a weird look. "What?"

"That's gross."

October laughed. "I don't know why, but it just sounds good."

She headed into the kitchen while Ahkmenrah followed, shaking his head.

October took out the jar of peanut butter and jelly and the bag of Oreos. Then she scooped the peanut butter and jelly on the Oreo and ate it. Ahkmenrah didn't think that looked good at all. Oreos he didn't mind, but peanut butter and jelly wasn't all that great to him.

October was halfway through the box of Oreos when the phone rang.

"Hello? Nick? Are you all right? You sound…yeah of course. Do you need a ride? Oh all right. See you soon then." October hung up.

"What was that about?"

"Larry has another meeting for his invention so Nick is coming over here. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course I don't."

When Larry brought Nick over October had to restrain herself from yelling at him. She thought he was spending too much time trying to get his business going and not enough time with Nick.

"I can't believe that guy." October said when Larry left. "He's so busy trying to get his business going that he isn't paying any attention to his family."

"October-"

"I mean how can he be so wrapped up with this glow in the dark flashlight that he forgets what's really important? Someone needs to knock some sense into him."

"October, calm down." Ahkmenrah said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

October took a deep breath. "I'm calm." She looked over at Nick. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok."

For the rest of the night they three of them played games and watched movies. October was still mad at Larry, but she didn't let it show even though Ahkmenrah knew she was mad.

The next morning October cooked French toast and bacon for breakfast. She had just finished putting everything on the table when the phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Larry, when are you…What?" October looked over at Nick who was putting syrup on his French toast. She went into the living room. "Larry, isn't this your time to spend with your son? Is your business that more important? I get that, but you need to realize that Nick is your son and he is starting to feel left out. You need to get your priorities straight." October sighed. "Fine." Then she hung up.

October walked back into the kitchen and smiled. "How's your breakfast?"

"It's good. Was that my dad?"

"Yeah. He's going to be a little late so you'll have to come with me to my doctor's appointment."

"I don't mind."

Soon the three of them were off the ultra sound. October was excited to find out if she was having a girl or boy. When they got there, Nick was just as amazed as Ahkmenrah was since Nick had never seen an ultra sound before.

"Do you want to know the gender?" The doctor asked after a few minutes.

"Yes." October replied with excitement.

"You're having a girl."

October smiled at Ahkmenrah. "We're going to have a daughter. Wow, I can't believe it."

"I can't believe it either." Ahkmenrah said as he looked at the monitor.

"Now that you know you're having a girl you can start thinking of names." Nick said as they left the doctor's.

"Rebecca sent us a baby book so we can look through that." October said.

"Does that book tell you how to be a good father?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"No, but it would be helpful. We'll learn to be parents together."

On the way back home October was talking about how they can start getting things for the baby; she was so excited.

As she thought about she did think it was strange. She never imagined that she would have a life with an Egyptian pharaoh or be having his kid. She knew that he was now alive, but there were those moments when she would think of him as a mummy. Sometimes images of him being a mummy pops into her mind and she gets freaked out.

Another thing she had recently thought about was what would her baby be like? She knew Ahkmenrah didn't turn into a mummy during the day like before, but she still had this thought in the back of her mind. Would her baby be any different?

When Larry came over to pick up Nick, Ahkmenrah had to tell October not to yell at Larry. October looked at him innocently and said she would never do such a thing. The pharaoh chuckled as he said he knew her too well.

Nick told Larry about going to the doctor's to see the ultra sound of the baby. He even showed his dad a picture that October let him keep.

"Thanks again for watching him."

"Any time. We don't mind having him over."

October had to force her mouth shut because she wanted to go off on him, but she knew that wouldn't be good in front of Nick. She was still a little angry with him for hurting her sister.

"Can you believe that guy?" October said after Larry and Nick left. "If he's this bad starting his business what is he going to be like when he actually has a business?"

"Calm down, love. You don't want to stress out the baby."

October raised an eyebrow. "Stress out the baby?"

"I was talking to Rebecca and she said not to let you get stressed out because that will stress out the baby and that won't be good."

October took a deep breath. "I'm calm. He's just so infuriating."

"That's not being calm." Ahkmenrah sat October on the couch and started massaging her shoulders. "Now forget Larry. Let's talk about our daughter."

For the rest of the day the two of them talked about names for their baby. They came up with five that they really liked.

It wasn't long before Taylor found out that October was having a girl and planned a baby shower for her. She was doing a good job at keeping it a secret from October. She was sure that some of the exhibits would tattle, but they didn't much to her surprise.

The sun had just set and October was ready to go to the museum, but Ahkmenrah wasn't. For some reason he was taking his time getting ready and October was getting impatient. She didn't understand how a person could be so slow putting on shoes even for Ahkmenrah. After about an hour he was finally ready.

They finally arrived at the museum and October's annoyance faded. She was sure the only reason she did get so annoyed was because of her out-of-control hormones. She was going to be so happy when she isn't pregnant any more.

When October walked in the museum she was surprised at what she saw. The exhibits, Larry, Nick and Taylor were in the lobby. There was a sign saying Congratulations and presents on the desk.

"Don't tell me this is a baby shower." October said.

"Ok, we won't tell you." Nick smiled.

"Did you know about this?" October looked at Ahkmenrah.

"Someone had to stall while they set things up."

October playfully hit him. She couldn't believe they threw her a baby shower. How was it that none of the exhibits blabbed?

"There is one surprise you have to see first." Taylor said.

Larry, Nick and Taylor moved aside and behind them was standing someone October was missing very much.

"Becky." October said as she rushed to her sister and gave her a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. You sure have…" Rebecca looked at October's bulging stomach. "Well, you've changed."

"You can say it. I've gotten big."

"I wasn't sure how you would take that."

"Last time someone said something she started crying." Ahkmenrah said.

"I did not."

"So then those were tears of joy?"

"Shut up. So, how long are you staying?"

"Until the baby is born. I want to see my niece."

"Ok, it's present time." Taylor said as she bounced over to the presents. She picked up one then handed it to October.

October and Ahkmenrah took turns opening presents. The first one was from Taylor. It was a blanket that she had made herself. The next one was from Larry and he gave them a few toys. Nick bought a couple of outfits and Rebecca bought a baby book to fill up with all the memories of her first year.

"Thank you everyone." October said.

"We are very excited for you both." Teddy said. "We are happy to add a new addition to our family."

October smiled.

After awhile October and Rebecca went aside to talk alone…well, as alone as they could get in the museum. It had seemed like such a long time since they last saw each other.

"Have you talked to Larry since you've been here?" October asked.

"Not too much. I'm still a little angry at him for how he treated me."

October nodded. "That's understandable. Ahk has had to hold me back a few times because I was going to go off on him."

"I can imagine that." Rebecca looked over and saw Larry talking a girl with short hair, dressed in aviator clothes. "Is that Amelia Earhart?"

October looked over. "Yes."

Larry was smiling as the two of them laughed. Rebecca wished she knew what they were saying. What were they talking about that was so funny?

"Is that jealousy I see?"

Rebecca looked at her younger sister. "Of course not."

October grinned. "I think it is."

"I'm not jealous." That's what she kept telling herself, but she did feel a little jealousy.

As everyone talked about the baby one person looked on from the top of the stairs. Nefretiri was not happy about all the attention October was getting and she just as upset about the baby. She had never loved Ahkmenrah, but she enjoyed playing with his emotions. Kahmunrah was her true love. She wished that he was here instead of his younger brother. She didn't like Ahkmenrah being happy and she would do whatever it took to stop it.


	15. A Bad Fall

**I told you I wouldn't make you wait as long. Aren't you proud of me ^_^**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and October had everything she needed for the baby. The couple still hadn't decided on a name and everyone kept suggesting names for them. Jed was a little disappointed that the couple wasn't having a boy. He was looking forward to having someone named after him.

Now that October had things figured out for the baby she and Ahkmenrah could get something else figured out; the wedding. They weren't sure when they were going to have it, but they can figure everything else out. One thing they had to figure out was how to have the wedding. They wanted it at the museum so everyone could be there, but how could they make the marriage official?

"We can't have the wedding at the museum." October finally said.

"Why not?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to have another person know its secret. For all we know the person we choose can go to the media. Then the news will be all over it and the museum will never be the same."

Ahkmenrah nodded. "I understand."

"I know you wanted everyone to be there, but I think its better this way. We can still go there to celebrate."

Ahkmenrah said nothing as he nodded. October knew he was disappointed, but they wouldn't know if the minister they chose would blab to the world. She didn't want to put the exhibits through that exposure.

October was sure they Ahkmenrah was irritated with her because he didn't say anything for awhile. She glanced out the window as she thought about what they could do. At the rate they were going neither one of them would win.

"How about the park?" Ahkmenrah suddenly asked.

October looked at him with confusion. "The park for what?"

"For the wedding. You said before that you always wanted to get married outside."

"Yeah I did, but I thought you wanted the wedding at the museum?"

"You're right. We can't risk someone finding out. We can celebrate there."

October smiled. "Ok then it's decided."

For the next few days the engaged couple figured out everything they wanted for the wedding. Rebecca and Taylor were baking the food since there wouldn't be that many people. They decided not to send out invitations because everyone that was attending already knew.

October decided that she would just find a nice dress that wasn't too expensive instead of looking for a fancy wedding dress. Besides, she was only going to wear it one time so why should she pay hundreds of dollars for that?

That night October was explaining to the exhibits about the wedding. They understood why she didn't want the wedding at the museum, but she still felt a little bad.

While October was talking to Rebecca, Ahkmenrah went to talk to Nefretiri. October told him he had to set her straight. Nefretiri has to know that Ahkmenrah isn't hers any more. Ahkmenrah said she knows, but that didn't stop her from putting her hands all over him.

"Are those two flirting?" Rebecca asked.

October glanced over at Larry and Amelia; both of them were laughing.

"Just because they're laughing doesn't mean they're flirting." October looked back at her sister and saw jealousy on her face. "Becky, you're going to help me get flowers, aren't you?" October said, trying to change the subject.

Rebecca looked at her baby sister. "Of course. And you did invite mom and dad, right? They will be hurt if they miss their youngest daughter's wedding."

"Yes, I invited them. I don't think they're happy that I got pregnant first."

"Don't mind them. You know they're old fashioned."

After about an hour Ahkmenrah hadn't come back to the lobby yet so October went to go find him. She didn't think it should take this long. When she got to the top of the stairs she heard someone call her name; she turned and saw Nefretiri.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you? I told you Ahkmenrah is mine."

"He obviously doesn't want you. That's why he is marrying me."

"But he was married to me first."

"That was an arranged marriage. Besides, you don't even love him. You loved his brother and the two of you were plotting behind Ahkmenrah's back."

Nefretiri laughed. "That's true, but he never knew that. Ahkmenrah would believe anything I told him. He really is a gullible idiot."

"Why why are you trying so hard to keep us apart? You're not in Egypt any more. There's nothing to be gained from this."

"Yes there is." She took a step towards October. "I can see Ahkmenrah is very happy with you. He would be crushed if anything happened to you. I can watch him be unhappy just like he watched his brother be unhappy."

"What are you talking about?"

"The throne was rightfully Kahmunrah's, but for some reason Ahkmenrah got it. I was also given to him even though I loved his brother. And because of that we had to hide our love and hide any time we wanted to kiss. Ahkmenrah took someone I cared for so I'll take someone he cares for."

With each word Nefretiri spoke she took a step towards October; October kept stepping back.

"Kahmunrah was evil. Egypt would have been chaos if he was king."

"You will never know what Kahmunrah was really like and you'll never see Ahkmenrah again."

October just realized how close she was to the stairs. She went to move out of the way, but Nefretiri quickly grabbed onto her shoulders.

"You don't deserve to be happy."

"Who are you to decide that?"

An evil smirk appeared on her face. "Someone who loves to watch people suffer." She then pushed October.

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. October fell backwards and tumbled down the stairs. Rebecca saw October fall and screamed her name as she ran towards her. Knowing there was nothing they could do, everyone watched in horror. October landed hard on her side. When Rebecca got to her side October's eyes were closed.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Rebecca said when Larry rushed over to them.

Larry nodded as he helped get October into the car. They had no time to find Ahkmenrah and tell him what happened so Teddy said he would inform the pharaoh on what happened.

Rebecca was worried not only for her sister, but for the baby as well. That was a bad fall and who knows what happened to the baby. Larry knew there was nothing he could say that would make Rebecca less worried. He was worried as well and probably couldn't think of anything to say anyway.

At the museum it was ten minutes before Ahkmenrah walked into the lobby. He saw everyone looked sad and worried.

"What's going on?"

"Your first wife tried to kill October, that's what." Jed said.

"Nefretiri would never do that."

"Stop defending her. I heard everything that was said between them and saw it happen. Where were you?"

"I was on the roof."

"You should have been here. This wouldn't have happened if you-"

"That's enough." Teddy said. "There's no point in arguing. All we can do now is wait and hope that October will be all right."

"And the baby." Sacagawea added.

Ahkmenrah didn't understand what happened. He had talked to Nefretiri and she said she understood. She said she wouldn't interfere in their happiness. Why would she say that if she didn't mean it?

"Nefretiri, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Did you push October down the stairs?"

"I would never do that."

"Don't lie to me." Ahkmenrah raised his voice a little which surprised both of them. He usually wasn't one to raise his voice even if he was mad.

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it? I'm already dead so you can't kill me."

"I wouldn't kill you even if you were alive. October was right about you. I should have believed her."

"Love makes you do crazy things."

"I do not love you."

"I'm going to enjoy watching you slip into depression."

"You won't be here long enough."

"You won't be able to get rid of me."

"We shall see." Then he left to wait with the others on news about October.


	16. Waiting with Worry

Rebecca was going out of her mind with worry. She was pacing in the waiting room as she waited to hear any news about her sister. She kept replaying what had happened in her mind. October didn't fall on her own. Nefretiri was up there so Rebecca was sure that she had something to do with it.

Larry was sitting down, watching Rebecca pace. He knew that she was thinking the worst and there was nothing he could say that would make her feel better. After a few minutes Larry sighed as he stood up and put his hands on Rebecca's shoulders.

"Rebecca, you should sit down. Pacing isn't going to help."

"I can't sit down. I need to do something to keep myself busy."

Rebecca went to go around Larry, but he wouldn't let go. He guided her to the chair and made her sit down.

"I know you're worried. I am too."

"It was Nefretiri that pushed her, I'm sure of it. She's always been jealous of October's relationship with Ahkmenrah. We have to get rid of her."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know. We can talk to Dr. McPhee."

"And tell him what? Queen Nefretiri comes to life at night like the other exhibits and she pushed October down the stairs because she was jealous of her being with Ahkmenrah who was also dead, but given a second chance at life? I don't think he'll believe that."

"We can come up with something. If October and the baby survive this then Nefretiri will probably do something else to harm her. Larry, I'm so worried."

Rebecca put her head on Larry's shoulder. He reluctantly put his arm around her. "It will be all right. October is strong. I'm sure she'll pull through this."

After what seemed like hours the doctor finally came out. Rebecca quickly stood up, fearing the worst.

"Ms. Hutman, I need to talk to you privately." The doctor glanced at Larry.

"It's fine. He's family." Rebecca grabbed Larry's hand.

The doctor sighed.

Back at the museum everyone was silent. No one felt like talking. They were all thinking of October and the baby. Jed was still angry with the pharaoh and he said if October or the baby doesn't make it through this then he will never forgive him.

Ringing broke the silence, making everyone jump. Teddy was the one who answered the phone while everyone waited for the news. Ahkmenrah hated waiting. He blamed himself for what happened and if anything happened to her or the baby he would never forgive himself. He thought that if he had just trusted October then this wouldn't have happened.

As soon as Teddy hung up the phone everyone started asking what happened and if October and her baby were all right. Teddy put up his hand and everyone became silent.

"October is fine. She's awake now."

"What about the baby?" Ahkmenrah asked with worry.

"The baby is just fine. She weighs five pounds and six ounces."

"The baby weighs…so does that mean…did October…" Ahkmenrah couldn't finish a sentence.

"Yes, she had the baby. The doctors had to do an emergency c-section, but mother and child are both fine. Larry is coming back to take you to the hospital." Teddy looked at Ahkmenrah.

The young pharaoh leaned on the desk for support. He couldn't believe that the baby was finally here. They had another month to go before the due date. He looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Nefretiri standing there, glaring at him.

Soon Larry came to take Ahkmenrah to the hospital. Larry reassured him that October and the baby were fine, but that didn't make Ahkmenrah feel any better. He still felt guilty for what happened.

When they got to the hospital the pharaoh was nervous for two reasons. The first being that he knew October must be mad at him. She might not even want to see him. The second was seeing his baby. This was his first child and he hoped he would be a good father.

They arrived at October's room; Larry stayed outside as he nodded to Ahkmenrah to go in. He took a deep breath then walked into the room. He stopped and stared at the sight before him. October was lying in the bed with different tubes sticking out of her arms, but she didn't look bad. In fact she looked happy and very beautiful. In her arms was a bundle which he assumed was his baby.

"I'll leave you two alone." Rebecca said then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Are you going to just stand there?" October asked. "Or are you going to come and see your daughter?"

After a few seconds Ahkmenrah got his legs working and went over to October. He sat on the bed and looked at the baby in her arms. She was very beautiful like her mother.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Ahkmenrah nodded as he held his daughter, a smile creeping on his face. He knew he would be happy when she was born, but he didn't know he would be this happy. The moment he laid eyes on her he felt complete. He was going to protect her and make sure no harm ever came to her.

After a few minutes of silence Ahkmenrah finally spoke. "I was sure you would be mad at me."

"Mad at you for what?"

"For what happened." He looked at her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

October giggled which confused him. "When I held our daughter I forgot everything that happened. The anger I had towards you disappeared. My only thoughts were our love for each other and the baby we created. We can't change what happened. All we can do now is live in the present and look forward to the future."

"That's true, but I-"

"No buts."

"October, I need to say this. You were right about Nefretiri. I should have trusted you."

"Ahk, you can be an idiot sometimes. You may not have believed me, but I knew you would never leave me. We had our differences like all couples do and even though we went through some hard times we got through it just like we always will."

Ahkmenrah smiled. "You're right. We'll always get through things."

"I've thought of a name for our daughter. Faith."

"It's a beautiful name. I think it suits her." Ahkmenrah glanced back at his daughter. "Faith, you are going to have a wonderful life. You will never be lonely and you will always know love."

"You know it's weird. You are an Egyptian pharaoh so technically that makes Faith a princess. And even though she wasn't born in Egypt she would still be considered and Egyptian princess since she's half Egyptian. It's weird to think about."

"Yes it is. Faith will have a very blessed life."

Soon the doctor came in to check on October and Faith. He said the both of them would have to stay for a couple of days to make sure the fall didn't do any damage. October wasn't looking forward to spending days in the hospital, but at least she wouldn't be alone.


	17. Coming Home

For the next few days October was bored just sitting in the hospital. She made Rebecca bring her a few books and steal Nick's DS so she would have more than the TV to entertain her. Of course she was never bored when she spent time with Faith. She could watch her daughter sleep all day. She could tell that Faith would be an active baby. Every time she was awake she never stopped moving.

October was amused the first time Ahkmenrah fed Faith. He said it felt awkward feeding the baby since women were the ones the always fed babies.

"I can't wait to show you to everyone at the museum." Ahkmenrah said. "They are going to love you."

"Ahk, I don't think we should take Faith to the museum. I'm also not going back until Nefretiri is gone. She tried to kill me and the baby. I don't want to take any risks."

"I understand. By the time you're out of the hospital Nefretiri will be gone."

"Then you better hurry because I get out tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

Ahkmenrah wasn't sure how he was going to get Nefretiri out of the museum. He knew it was up to Dr. McPhee, but convincing him wasn't going to be easy. He didn't even know what he could say. Larry and Rebecca were also trying to figure out what they could do, but so far they haven't thought of anything.

Ahkmenrah soon left to talk to Dr. McPhee about getting rid of Nefretiri. October wished him luck because she knew this was no easy task. She didn't even think it was possible.

Only an hour had passed when Rebecca came into the room with a big smile on her face and a thick book in her hands.

"What are you smiling about?" October asked.

"I'll trade you." Rebecca said as she held out the book.

"You want me to trade my baby for a book?"

"Only for a few minutes." Rebecca set the book in front of October then picked up Faith. "How's my little niece doing?"

October rolled her eyes as she picked up the book and flipped through it. "You finished it."

"And it wasn't easy. Now I just hope I can get it published."

"I'm sure you will. Anyone would be a fool if they didn't."

"Thanks for the support."

October was excited the next day. She was finally able to leave the hospital. The doctors said that there was no damage from the fall to either her or Faith. Rebecca insisted on driving her home because she didn't want October to drive. As they were getting in the car October mumbled something about an overprotective sister.

October was happy when she brought Faith home for the first time. She and Ahkmenrah showed her around the house. October was thinking that when Faith starts crawling she and Ahkmenrah are going to have to baby proof the house. It was a small house so it wouldn't be too hard, but sooner or later they would have to invest in a bigger house.

It was still a little weird to think about Faith being an Egyptian princess. She was going to learn about her heritage in text books. She was very special. No one else can say their father is an Egyptian pharaoh.

"Are you ready for sleepless nights?" October asked as she sat on the couch.

"We already are up most of the night anyway so I don't think it will make much of a difference."

"Ok then let me rephrase that. Are you ready for no sleep?"

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "I'm sure I can handle it."

"I'll remember that a few days from now when you're falling asleep while standing up."

"I do hate to leave you and Faith, but I have to talk to McPhee. I'm still trying to convince him to get rid of Nefretiri."

"Hopefully you can because I'm not going back to the museum while she's still there. I'm afraid she might do something worse than push me down the stairs."

"I'll make sure no harm comes to you or our daughter." Ahkmenrah kissed October then left.

When Ahkmenrah got to the museum he was still unsure what he was going to say. How can he convince McPhee to get rid of Nefretiri? He couldn't say that the museum came to life at night and Nefretiri pushed October down the stairs. Yesterday he said that Ahkmenrah and Nefretiri never got along in life so they probably wouldn't like being next to each other. McPhee thought he was crazy, saying mummies don't know who they are next to let alone where they are. It was strange talking about him like he was dead.

The young pharaoh arrived at Dr. McPhee's office and was still unsure of himself. He took a deep breath then went in.

"Come back to try and get me to move Nefretiri?" McPhee asked when he saw Ahkmenrah. "Well, no need to try. She, along with the rest of the exhibits that came, will return to DC."

Ahkmenrah smiled then quickly returned to his serious face. "Why is that?"

"The museum there can't make up their mind whether they want the exhibits or not. They are now asking for them back. The exhibits will go back tomorrow morning."

Ahkmenrah soon left with a smile on his face. He was glad he didn't have to come up with a story. That made things easier. Tonight would be the last night Nefretiri would be here and he wouldn't have to deal with her ever again.

That night October stayed home with Faith. She was a little sad that she couldn't show everyone that the museum the new addition to the family, but it was safer this way. Ahkmenrah had said that this was Nefretiri's last night which was a good thing. Now she wouldn't have to worry about her and tomorrow night she could show off Faith.

The other exhibits were happy that Nefretiri would be gone by the next night. Jed had wanted to give her a good beating until Octavius pointed out that he was only 3 inches tall and the Egyptian Queen could squash him.

Nefretiri wasn't happy when she found she was going to be shipped off. She was throwing a fit in the lobby so most of the exhibits stayed away from that area.

"You can't do this to me." Nefretiri said as she threw a box across the room. "I'm a queen and should be treated as such. You can't just throw a queen out."

"You ain't acting like no queen." Jed said.

"You're acting like a child and should be treated as one. Go to your tomb." Teddy said.

Nefretiri glared at him. "Make me."

"That sounded like a dare." Jed grinned.

Ahkmenrah sighed as he went over to Nefretiri picked her up and headed to the tomb. She kicked and screamed the whole way, but Ahkmenrah didn't put her down until they were in the room. Then he threw her on the ground.

"What is wrong with you? You were never been violent."

"People do things they never do before when the person they love is hurt. I will do whatever I have must to protect my family."

Nefretiri laughed as she stood up. "Look at you. The pharaoh who did everything he could to avoid war because he was afraid of conflict. Now you're throwing people to the ground. What's next?"

"Tomorrow you'll be gone and I won't have to see you ever again." He turned to walk away.

"Ahkmenrah, I still love you."

Ahkmenrah stopped. "No you don't. You never did. You always loved my brother." Then he walked away.


	18. Happy Endings

**Welcome to the last chapter of Second Chances. This part is extra long for you guys. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.**

* * *

The next morning Ahkmenrah went to the museum early so he could be there when the exhibits were shipped off. He wanted to make sure the Nefretiri was gone. Taylor was a little upset that Capone was leaving as well, but there was nothing Ahkmenrah could do about that.

Before the exhibits were shipped off, Ahkmenrah said one last good-bye to Nefretiri. He couldn't believe that he was blind to her deception. He was glad that he opened his eyes to the truth before it tore him and October apart.

He wished so many times he could forget his life with Nefretiri even after he found out the truth, but he couldn't. He didn't deny that he was happy with her, though that was centuries ago. It was time to let go of the past. He has a new life with a new family.

"Good-bye, Nefretiri. I hope you find peace in the afterlife."

He then waited for the movers to take the exhibits. He didn't have to wait long and he was glad to see Nefretiri go. After the exhibits were taken away, Ahkmenrah went back home to tell October the good news.

When Ahkmenrah got home he noticed it was quiet. A little too quiet. He walked into his room and what he saw brought a smile to his face. October was lying on her back and Faith was lying across her chest, both were asleep. Ahkmenrah slid into bed next to October and kissed her. October opened her eyes and smiled.

"How'd it go?"

"She's gone along with the rest of the exhibits."

"That's good. I'm sure everyone at the museum will be happy to see us tonight." October yawned.

"You sure you want to go? You could stay and get some rest. I'm sure the others will understand."

"I might as well go. It's not like I'm actually going to get some rest if we have a repeat of last night."

"Who would have thought that someone this small could scream so loud? She gets it from you."

"If I didn't have a baby on me I would hit you."

"You know you love me."

October giggled. "Yeah I do."

That night October felt better going to the museum knowing that Nefretiri wasn't there any more. She was lucky that both she and Faith were fine after the fall down the stairs. She knew things could have been worse and she was thankful they weren't.

When the couple arrived at the museum the first thing everyone noticed was the small bundle in October's arms. They all gathered around her to see the new addition to the family.

"She's so adorable." Sacagawea said.

"She looks a lot like the pharaoh." Jed said, who was standing on Larry's shoulder.

"Yeah she does. She even has his eyes." October said.

"And how are you doing?" Teddy asked October.

"A lot better now that Nefretiri is gone. Faith and I survived the fall without any serious injury."

"That's good to hear."

"May I hold her?" Sacagawea asked.

"Sure." October handed Faith to her.

For the next few minutes everyone was gushing over Faith as they passed her around, Faith is a lucky kid to grow up with these many people who are for her. She's going to have opportunities that no other child will have.

Nick volunteered to watch Faith anytime and so did Larry. Sacagawea also offered to watch Faith if October and Ahkmenrah wanted to go out for a night. October thanked them and told them she was going to take them up on their offers some time.

Things were starting to look up. It wasn't an easy year, but she and Ahkmenrah made it through. They had their ups and downs, but their love was strong enough to over come all the obstacles that came their way. Now they only had one more challenge that awaited them: the wedding.

Seven months had passed and the big day was finally here. October was very excited and nervous. She kept going on about how things could go wrong like the cake falling or her tripping down the aisle or not being able to fit in her dress.

"Calm down, October." Rebecca said. "Take a deep breath."

October, who was pacing, stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm calm. I'm thinking positive thoughts. I'm positive something is going to go wrong."

"The only way something will go wrong is if you make it go wrong. The more you think about it the more likely it will happen."

"Why are weddings so nerve wrecking?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Don't ask me. I've never been married."

"Are you ever going to get married?"

"If I find the right guy."

"I think the right guy is in the men's room."

It was true that Larry was in the men's room helping Ahkmenrah get ready just like Rebecca was in the girl's room helping October. Since the ceremony was going to be outside there wasn't a place to get ready so the restrooms would have to do.

"Please tell me you aren't saying who I think your saying."

"You two are perfect for each other. It's just that Larry's business got in the way. Why don't you give it a second chance?"

"Because I know what will happen. Larry is still trying to get his business going."

"From what I hear he already has a deal."

"Then he'll be busy with products and meetings. He won't have time for me."

"If he truly loves you then he'll make time."

"He didn't before."

"Some times people get wrapped up in their own little world and they need a reality check to bring them back. Trust me on this."

"I don't think so. Now, why don't we get you in your dress?"

Just then Taylor walked in with Faith in her arms. "This little girl has a lot of energy."

"I know it."

"Just letting you know that your mom is talking with the minister and your dad is having a talk with Ahk."

October groaned. "Why does my dad have to say? I hope he isn't giving Ahk a lecture."

"Want me to go spy on them?"

"No, that's all right. I'm sure Ahk will tell me later. So everything is set up, right? The chairs, the decorations, the cake?"

"Oh um, about that." Taylor suddenly looked nervous.

"What? About what? What happened?" October started to panic.

"When the cake was being delivered it…one of the guys weren't paying attention and it fell on the ground."

"What? How could that happen? I knew something as going to go wrong today. I just knew it."

"It's just a cake." Rebecca said.

"It's more then a cake. It's a symbol. Cutting the cake is the first thing we do as husband and wife."

"Doesn't walking down the aisle count?"

"No."

Taylor started laughing. "Don't worry. The cake is fine. I'm just messing with you."

"Why would you do that?"

"To watch you panic. It's amusing."

October sighed, feeling better that the cake wasn't ruined after all. "Glad I can entertain you."

In the men's room Ahkmenrah was feeling just as nervous not only because this was his wedding day, but also October's father was giving him a lecture.

"And if you ever hurt her I will be coming after you."

"You don't have to worry about that. I wouldn't do anything to hurt October."

"You better not. I don't want to see my granddaughter hurt either. If you do anything to them I will make your life a living hell." He then smiled. "Welcome to the family."

Ahkmenrah tried to manage a smile, but it was hard when he was just threatened. Then he goes and smiles after that. He now knew where October got her mood swings.

October's dad turned to Larry. "And you sir need to get your priorities straight. You had a great girl and you had to care more about your business then her. Take it from me, hold onto what you have. Rebecca's a wonderful catch and you're missing out. Well, I'll see you both later." Then he left.

"He's scary." Ahkmenrah said.

Larry nodded in agreement.

"I didn't think he was that bad." Nick said.

"That's because he was threatening you."

"Or glaring." Larry added.

Soon everyone was ready. All the guests were seated, (she had invited somepeople from school) Ahkmenrah was standing up at the alter, and October waited nervously to walk down the aisle. October only had Rebecca as her maid of honor. Faith was the flower girl and Taylor was helping her. When October heard the music start she took a deep breath then started walking to her future husband.

When Ahkmenrah saw October he had to remind himself to breath. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that flared out at the bottom. Her hair was pulled back in to two French braids. She looked so beautiful.

October smiled at him when she got to the alter. "So, we're finally here." October said.

"Yes, we are. Don't leave me alone with your dad."

October laughed. "Ok I won't."

The wedding went just like the two of them imagined and October was happy that nothing went wrong. After the two of them said "I do" she felt happier then she had ever been in her life.

"So, since I married a king does that make me a queen?" October asked as they walked down the aisle.

"You've always been a queen to me."

The newly weds made their way to the cake. October hadn't forgotten about what Taylor did and was planning on getting her back. Together the two of them cut two pieces of cake. October had explained to Ahkmenrah about weddings in modern times. They were different then from his time.

After they took the first bite of the cake everyone else took a slice. October was very happy. She felt that her life was finally complete. Ahkmenrah was also happy. A few years ago he would have never dreamed he would be married and have a child. He thought for him he would be impossible.

When October was done eating her cake, her mom pulled her aside.

"He seems like a nice man. I can see that you both are very happy."

"We are happy. I know we didn't do things right. We did have baby first, but-"

"I'll let you know a secret. I was pregnant with Rebecca when your father and I got married."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Not a lot of people do. They think it happened on our honeymoon. Are you two going on a honeymoon?"

October shrugged. "We haven't really discussed it."

"How often do you two get alone time? It's a good chance for Faith to have a sibling."

"Mom, Faith is only seven months old. I think we are going to wait awhile before we think of any more kids."

Just then Taylor came running up to them. "Hey October, when are you going to throw the bouquet?"

"Now I suppose. Someone seems to be anxious." October laughed.

There were five girls waiting for October. October shook her head as she picked up the bouquet. She turned her back to them then threw the bouquet over her head. She then turned around to see who caught it.

All the girls reached to catch it, but it went right over them. Rebecca was standing in the back with her arms crossed. She didn't want to participate in this, but Taylor dragged her over. The bouquet landed in her arms. She looked at it with surprise as the others groaned. Taylor went up to her and congratulated her for catching it.

"That's a sign, you know?" October said as she walked up to her sister.

"You keep thinking that."

"I will."

Rebecca looked at the bouquet then at Larry. She didn't deny that she still had feelings for him, but she didn't think their relationship would work.

Soon the area was cleaned up and most of the guests had left. October's parents said they would see her tomorrow then left. Rebecca and Taylor had quickly left and wouldn't answer when October asked where they were going in such hurry.

Larry then led October and Ahkmenrah to the car, saying he was their chauffer. He opened the door for them and made sure October's dress wasn't shut in the door. After a few minutes of driving they arrived at the museum.

October and Ahkmenrah were surprised at what they saw when they walked in. The lobby was decorated in signs that said Congratulations newly weds. Neither October nor Ahkmenrah was expecting the museum to put up decorations.

"Welcome to the museum Mr. and Mrs. Pharaoh." Jed said.

"You guys didn't have to do this." October said.

"We wanted to." Sacagawea said.

"Thank you." Ahkmenrah said.

For the next few hours everyone was celebrating the newly weds. There was music, dancing and a few games. After awhile October saw that Faith was getting tired. She was cradling her daughter in her arms as Faith's eyes slowly started closing.

"I think we should head home." October said to her new husband. "It's been a long day for her."

Ahkmenrah nodded. "Yes, it has."

"I'll take her home." Rebecca said.

October looked at her sister. "Why?"

"I'll be leaving soon so I want to spend time with my niece as much as I can before I go."

October raised an eyebrow, not believing a word her sister spoke. Rebecca went over to October and carefully took Faith.

"But-"

"You can part with your daughter for a few minutes."

"Come on, I'll take you home." Larry said.

October looked back at Faith as she walked out of the museum. She had a feeling that something was going on, but she didn't know what.

It didn't take them long to get to their destination, but when October looked out the window she saw that they were not at home.

"Larry, where are we?"

"We are at your hotel for the night."

Larry got out and opened the door for October and Ahkmenrah.

"Why are we at a hotel?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"We thought it would be nice for you two to be alone on your wedding night so we paid for a room for you. Rebecca and I will watch Faith for you."

"That's very nice of you all."

Larry smiled. "We thought you might like it."

Larry gave them the key and told them what room they were in then left the newly weds. When they got to the room both was surprised at what was in there. There was a king sized bed with a hot tub in the room. On the table were a vase of flowers, balloons that said Congrats newly weds, and a bottle of champagne.

"I can't believe they did this." October said.

"It was nice of them. And since they went through all this trouble to give us a night free you aren't going to be worrying about Faith the whole time, are you?"

It was true that every time the two of them had a night free, October would always be worrying about Faith and wondering if she was doing all right. She had to call at least three times to check up on her.

"I promise this will be a you and me night. I won't even call to see how she's doing."

"Good. She's in safe hands."

"I know."

Ahkmenrah kissed October. "What do you say we get this night started?"

October smiled. "Sounds good to me. I've been wanting to get out of this dress."

Rebecca was at October's house and she just put Faith down to sleep. She was standing in the doorway as she watched her niece sleep. She soon heard the door open, but she didn't turn to se who it was. She had a guess.

"They were surprised." Larry said when he walked next to Rebecca.

"I'm sure they weren't expecting that." Rebecca didn't take her eyes off Faith.

"Rebecca-"

"Don't say anything, Larry." Rebecca turned towards him. "I don't want to hear it."

"Rebecca, you have to know that I regret what I did…or didn't do. I feel really bad for it. Please just give me a second chance. I promise I'll-"

"Larry, just shut up and kiss me."

Larry smiled as he closed the gap between him and Rebecca, his lips meeting hers.

* * *

**And I shall leave the rest to your imagination. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
